Memories
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Alternative to the infamous scene in Season 5 Episode 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Stannis**

I watched as the men dragged her towards the pyre. I had no idea who they really were and felt a pang of intense suspicion in my guts. As per usual my outward expression was stern and unemotional but inside I felt like a newborn child, vulnerable and too aware of the dangers of the world. The idea of her, there, with unknown men, it worried me- but I squashed down my parental side.

I had to do this- one life for the many millions of people in Westeros- I had to do this.

I let her make the choice, I tried to remind myself, but it left a bitter, nauseating taste in my mouth. What did Shireen know about politics and war? Davos was right, she was just a little girl. I hadn't let her make any choice, she didn't even know there was no choice for her.

I noticed that she was holding on tightly to little toy stag I'd seen Davos carving every night for the past week. I had harassed him at first, not understanding why he would want to lug carving tools into the battlefield, but now I understood that his love for my daughter was more important than any inconveniences. I felt guilty that he was more of a father to her than I had ever been.

I could hear from her screams, her desperation- she was terrified, but there was also determination and stubbornness too. She was calling out for me, believing this was all the red priestesses doing and that a mere whisper from me would make her captors falter and release her.

I turned to face her as they tied her to pyre, and tried to maintain a confident posture. Although I abandoned the old gods a long time ago I couldn't help what was drilled into me as a young boy. I might have been passing the sentence, but I was not swinging the sword, and the best thing I could do was to look my daughter in the eye. But I couldn't help slouching slightly, it felt like in sacrificing my daughter, I was sacrificing a part of me too and I felt that if I wasn't a King I would very easily let myself collapse on the floor.

But I was a King, I reminded myself and took comfort in noticing that Selyse has joined me and has taken my hand in hers. Whilst our marriage was arranged, and like many arranged marriages had plentiful difficulties and irritations, we had grown to treasure each other dearly and found a kinship in our shared unashamed objectivity. If there is one person who I could rely on to remind me to forget my heart and think with my head then it was Selyse.

"It's what the Lord wants," Selyse began in a raspy tone, almost as she was speaking to herself, "It's a good thing. A great thing."

I agreed with her. When I conquered Winterfell I would host a grand memorial and Shireen would enter in the history books, alongside her favourite characters, as a noble heroine. Without this Shireen would have never played significant role in Westeros- yes, she would be Queen but she would be ruled by her husband and shunned for her greyscale. I took a melancholy pride in knowing that one day little boys and girls of her age would be reading about my daughter in books and the maesters would tell them all about her bravery and sacrifice. She would be an honoured martyr.

I listened to Melisandre's speech, delivered once again in its clear and confident tone and watched as the soldiers, began to wrap the ropes around her. A part of me panicked that they were too tight and that she would be unable to breathe, but then I reminded myself of what was to come and told myself to stop thinking so foolishly. It would have been better if she were to pass out from fright or breathlessness- but she was a true Baratheon and I had no doubt she would go out kicking and screaming.

I heard Selyse's fast breathing and I wondered if she was excited, she often was by such displays of the Lord of Light's power.

"If we don't act we'll all starve here," she began, speaking in a trance like tone, "All of us. But if we make this sacrifice…"

Selyse stopped suddenly and I could hear her voice trembling. I could only remember a handful of times that she had ever cried because of Shireen. When our little girl was born, and we believed that finally we were going to be able to have children who could survive, when she got greyscale and we saw her strength fading away each hour and when it was cured, and finally, when Shireen took her first steps- a whole year later than normal- and we knew she was going to be alright.

I tried not to think about those memories, about my daughter's little quirks- about how she would fall asleep reading or hide Davos' gifts so her mother wouldn't find them- and about the fact that she wouldn't grow old. She wouldn't know true love, she wouldn't get to hold her own children, to teach them how to walk and read and rule. If the war hadn't happened then I would have been at home in Dragonstone arranging a marriage between her and one of the sons of the other noble houses- perhaps one of Ned Stark's boys, or maybe even on Davos' sons- they were the only children of roughly her age she had ever met after all.

I watched as one of the soldiers passed Melisandre a flaming torch and Shireen looked at the flame in horror and realisation. She knew I wasn't going to do anything but she wasn't quite yet broken.

"Mother!" she yelled out, "Mother, please!"

Her screams were piercing and I noticed Selyse watching her, trying to steady herself, but her eyes were immensely sorrowful and I was surprised to think that someone who had previously argued about wanting to whip our child, and called her sinful and deformed would show so much compassion now. It almost made me believe that Selyse could be like a normal mother, and show love to her child.

"I can't," Selyse protested, grabbing for my arm. She was not highly emotional, but instead spoke with a strong defiant tone.

"There is no other way," I replied trying to shake off her hand, but she grabbed for me again, "She is King's blood."

Selyse's eyes showed how much she was trying to plead with me. Pleading wasn't something that any of us Baratheons were used to and there was only so much pleading were able to do and I could tell that Selyse was pleading as much as she was capable of doing so.

"Please, father! Please!" Shireen yelled.

It looked like she hadn't given up hope that I might change my mind and it only fuelled her mother's hope even more. In my mind's eye I could see myself marching forward knocking the soldiers out of the way to pull my little girl off that wretched pyre and comfort her- soldiers and objectivity and leadership be damned. But my feet stayed where they were placed on the ground, unmoving. I had earnt my uncaring reputation for a reason, and it was what my soldiers relied on- my objectivity was what they admired. They wanted their objective ruler, not some crying half-man.

I watched as Melisandre set fire to the wood, it was slow to catch as the snow was falling a lot heavier. I could see some of the soldiers looking queasy and shaking their heads in disgust, and I wondered how they would react now, although I knew that when we secured a victory everything else would change, their whole perception of this ugly event would change.

It is them that I expected to defy my decision, however I felt my wife shaking me slightly before darting off into the crowd of soldiers. They all made way for her, moving to let her past, but my other soldiers followed her, grabbing her and pulling her back before she could reach Shireen.

Melisandre stood silently, a thin smile of satisfaction on her lips, and I noticed she was smiling because the flames had started to burn the hem of Shireen's thin dress. I looked up and noticed the look of terror on Shireen's face and it felt like a punch in the stomach.

Is this really worth it? A voice inside my head- suspiciously sounding like Davos- asked, you never wanted to be King, you did all of this because you believed you had to, because Melisandre said you should. But you never want this.

I knew I wanted power, I reminded myself, I didn't mind the idea of being King.

But what kind of King would you be? The voice asked me, you'd be worse than the Targaryeans, you'd be worse than the Lannisters. Even they don't kill little girls.

That last sentence stuck in my mind and I remembered that the Dornish often said that phrase. Funny, when you considered that it was a Dornish man who had given my family that doll. But he was a trader from Dorne, not really Dornish. If the Dornish didn't sacrifice their children and still were able to have power over me, then how could I sacrifice my daughter and expect to have any power over them at all.

"Let my wife go!" I yelled at the soldiers, before racing myself towards the pyre. I could see the flames had almost engulfed half of my daughter and I could tell that she was beginning to lose consciousness, "Get some water! Now!"

"But the sacrifice," Melisandre protested, "You are the true King and we need this."

"She is my daughter, your princess!" I yelled in reply, as I scrambled towards the pyre, watching as the men began to pour whatever water was available onto the fire, but there was too little. Instead they began to grab snow and placed large balls of it over the pyre.

The flames began to recede quickly, and I was able to survey the damage. Shireen was unconscious and slumped limply forward, her legs were bright red and black in places and there were similar burns on her arms and hands. Surprisingly, her little hand had shut firmly around the stag toy.

I began to climb up the pyre, refusing all but a couple of soldiers' offers for help. I tried to untie the ropes and they come away quickly- almost disintegrated. The soldiers passed me their cloaks, which I wrapped around Shireen's body and I cradled her in my arms as if she were an infant.

Selyse crept forward haggardly, struggling to walk. She collapsed next to me in the snow and we formed a tight semi-circle as we held our little girl close to us. How could I have ever thought this was the right decision? I resolved to swallow my pride, Davos was right we should wait it out- for now at least, wait for one of the milder episodes of the winter, take time to gather more troops, gather more allies and food. Jon Snow would help us, a well-loved boy like him was a charmer and we could easily use his Stark heritage to help our cause.

"Is she?" Selyse asked, her cheeks stained with tears, "I mean, there's no way she could…"

I pulled the thick glove off my hand and tried to find a pulse. I listened carefully to see if there were any signs of breathing.

No, she couldn't be. No.

I must be imagining it. It must be a dream.

I took Selyse's hand in mind and placed it over Shireen's wrist, and watched as her face lit up.

"She's only just alive," I told her, "But we must hurry, we must do everything we can. I won't let her die, not after everything she's been through. I doubt she'll ever trust me or love me again."


	2. Chapter 2

Stannis sat outside of the tent waiting for news. He was glad that they had decided to bring a healer with them rather than just relying on the resources at Winterfell. Stannis knew some men would die in battle- that was inevitable and unpreventable- but he needed to survive and so did his loyalist, and most able bodied, allies.

"Your grace," Selyse said, as she passed Stannis a hot beverage, "How is our daughter?"

"Good," Stannis replied gruffly, before taking the drink, "Thank you."

Stannis sipped the drink, finding it bitter and a little vile, but reminded himself that they didn't have vineyards in the north and that he would never be seen dead in a tavern. He needed to keep warm and their measly rations would have to do.

"And the Lady Melisandre?" Selyse asked in a tone that reminded Stannis of when Shireen was curious about how something worked.

"Imprisoned," Stannis replied, "I killed my brother, betrayed you, imprisoned Davos and lead his son to his death at Blackwater. I let her get inside my head, a fanatic, after years of turning my back on the gods of all the religions in Westeros and beyond. I let her corrupt me and I… I nearly killed…"

Stannis' eyes were blurred with tears but he refused to cry. He was a practical man- instead of crying and being distraught with guilt and pain he had set to work immediately. He had sent a boy to Castle Black with a request for a healer and horses and carts. He had called his soldiers and sellswords together to announce that they would be returning to Castle Black where they would wait for a fortnight before marching out again- and that they would be expected to train every day and prepare better than they had before. He had created a new rations system- insisting that he be given the same as any other soldier. And most importantly, he had made every man swear in blood to never harm his daughter and to recognise her as the one true Queen of Westeros if he was ever to die in battle.

Now as he watched them pack up their belongings and dust of the snow from tents he felt lost. There was nothing more to do except wait until the boy and Ser Davos returned with horses and carts and food. Then they would travel as soon as it was safe for Shireen.

Stannis sighed deeply. He had completely failed in raising his daughter, and was glad that Davos had stepped in. He wondered how Shireen had turned out so well- so sweet and intelligent, not at all a fanatic, not a cruel bone in her body. In fact she had turned out too well, she hadn't at all suspected that Stannis could be capable of doing something so… awful. She was his one true heir and they had not raised her like an heir should be raised. Stannis had heard a rumour that Arya Stark, Lord Eddard's fourth child and second daughter, had been taught the Bravossi water dance, and she was as far from being his heir as they were from Winterfell.

Shireen would be raised as an heir, girl or not. She would have to learn politics (she had already made a reasonable attempt at that), and sword fighting (she seemed enchanted by the men of the nights watch during training). At least she was good at horse riding- a natural it seemed since she hadn't been riding more than a handful of times in a her life and had handled the road to Winterfell with ease.

And of course, she would learn sailing from Davos. All the men on Dragonstone knew how to sail and many of the women too. If Stannis had been more firm with Selyse then Shireen would have already learnt how to sail- although she would have never been allowed to take part in the siege of the Blackwater.

"I found this," Selyse said, passing Stannis the little stag toy that Davos had made from Shireen, "It's hard to believe it's almost intact."

Stannis nodded, regarding the toy with some confusion, it was charred and the antlers had been damaged but it would be easy to prepare and with the correct paints you would never be able to tell it had suffered so badly, "It's symbolic. If I killed Shireen the soldiers would have abandoned us, I would have had no heir. House Baratheon would have died out whilst that Lannister woman would still be one step behind the throne. It's almost as if Shireen was trying to tell me that."

"Smarter than either of us," Selyse said, "She wasn't at all taken in by Melisandre. In fact Melisandre told me that after she talked to her- that night when we burned my brother- she felt a little lost at what to do. She too felt that Shireen was too stubborn and wilful and even suggested sending her to one of the faith schools for her protection."

Stannis laughed haggardly, "Stubborn and wilful. When used rightly they can make a good leader. We thought Melisandre was our route to victory. It looks like Shireen might be instead."

Selyse instantly understood what Stannis was suggesting, "She is no Azor Ahai. She is frail after spending so long inside. She is bookish- she could be the first female Maester. The best option is for you to take Devan Seaworth as your heir. Betroth Shireen to him- she already loves him, if only as a friend. The boy is good and follows yours and his father's words like they are sacred vows. He is only two years older than her. There is no better match- would you rather her marry a child of incest or some half wild Stark boy?"

Stannis shook his head, "I'd rather her marry a civilised Stark boy. No offense to you or Devan."

Selyse frowned, "The Lord Commander. But men of the night's watch vow to take no wives and father no children. And he is so much older than Shireen!"

Stannis sighed not knowing where to start, "You think Shireen was happy at Castle Black because it was dark and gloomy and filled with rapists and killers. You think Shireen was watching the men fight because she interested in sword fighting, or helping Tarly and that wilding girl just because she is good natured. Shireen is smart, she's likely worked out that Devan and Jon are her only options for marriage. She knows I would approve of a match between her and a former Lord Commander of the Night's watch, made Lord Stark by myself. Devan may be her friend, and true born but the Seaworth's don't have the same influence as the Starks."

"You think Snow is worthy?" Selyse asked with some doubt, "He is a bastard. Who on earth might his mother be? I want to know how my grandchildren will turn out, what blood through their veins. And do you really think Shireen is capable of making such a tactical decision? She's only fifteen."

Stannis half-smiled, "The Stark boy is more than worthy. He has proved himself good and loyal, but not a pushover. I know our grandchildren's blood will be good and strong- a decent mix of Baratheon, Stark, Florents and the Targaryeans blood of our ancestors. As for age, Shireen is smart enough to figure this out, she is fifteen, more of woman than a little girl- despite her looks. The Lord Commander is what? Twenty, twenty one, there have been worse matches made."

Selyse began to speak, but stopped. It seemed as if Stannis's mind was already set.

The healer appeared at the entrance of the tent, smelling of some acrid chemical mixture, his robes dirty with soot.

"How is she?" Stannis asked, "My daughter, will she live?"

"Despite her young looks and her perceived frailty," the healer began, "She is as strong as any lad her age. I have no doubt she will live, your grace. Though as for the repercussions of her injuries, it is too soon to say. I have no doubt she will be much changed both physically and mentally."

Stannis nodded grimly, "Thank you."

"You may see her now," the healer said, "Your grace."

"Thank you," Selyse echoed smiling with relief.

Stannis put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Make sure you eat your fill. We are indebted to you and you are a true ally. I will not forget your kindness."

The healer smiled, "Thank you, your Grace. "

Stannis watched as he walked towards a group of soldier huddled around a tiny campfire.

"Do you think he heard us?" Selyse asked, putting a hand on her husband's arm.

"Probably," Stannis replied, "And so what if he does? No doubt he will realise that Jon is a man of the Night's watch and that it is just speculation."

Stannis pushed on the canvas of tent before walking inside. It was far warmer than outside and a tiny fire glowed in the centre of the tent. His daughter was fast asleep, covered in several layers of furs, she mumbled a little but not in a feverish madness. One bandaged hand lay across the furs. Stannis paused briefly looking at the five or six thick books that Shireen had piled on a makeshift desk. He didn't realise how much of the day Shireen spent reading, and how difficult it would be to tell her that she wouldn't be able to read as often now that she had other duties to attend to.

Selyse sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Shireen's dark wavy hair away from her face and tucking the stag toy under Shireen's arm.

"She is just warm," Selyse said, "Not feverish. Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know," Stannis admitted, "A fever would be a sign of infection. But fevers can also rid the body of infection. We should expect her to be a little feverish in the next few days… with injuries like those."

Selyse nodded but remained silent. She watched as Stannis walked over to the fire in centre of the room and stared at the flames venomously.

"Fire is just fire," Stannis replied, "It kills, it maims. It destroys. There is nothing good that comes from it. I was an agent of fire. So was Melisandre. I almost…"

Then something rare and shocking happened. Stannis staggered a little before reaching the edge of the bed and collapsing next to it. He took Shireen's hand delicately in his, feeling the rough bandages, and he began to sob uncontrollably. He hadn't cried since his parents had died and even then nothing like he was now. Selyse knelt beside him, hugging him to her side.

"Our daughter… our daughter…" Stannis mumbled repeatedly.

Selyse was crying too, she felt so guilty for being cruel to Shireen. For never telling her daughter than she loved her. For not realising that Shireen tried to bring out the best in her. She was reminded of when Shireen was just five and had tried to style her hair by herself for the first time, copying her mother's design. Selyse had been angry that the little girl had tangled her hair so badly but now the memory made Selyse cry. Shireen, her little girl, had wanted to be like her- not cruel and callous or fanatical, she had seen something in Selyse and her father that they had not seen in themselves. A softer, caring side. Something Selyse and Stannis both never believed they had.

She is so much smarter than we ever thought, Selyse thought, to see that we were capable of such emotions. We overlooked her.

It dawned on Stannis and Selyse that Shireen was more than just a pawn in a game of thrones.


	3. Chapter 3

Davos recognised the boy and instantly knew that something was terribly wrong. He knew the boy was a good friend of Devan's, a few years older than his son, and a bit quicker and better with a sword, but a kindly boy, completely devoted to Stannis.

"Look we have already given Stannis everything we can," Jon argued, "The night's watch do not participate in wars. We have already overstepped the mark."

"You do not participate in wars," Davos repeated, "And we are no asking you to. But you are vowed to protect every man, woman and child in the realm. Are you not? Tell me then Lord Commander, how letting the Queen Selyse and Princess Shireen starve and be slaughtered is obeying your vows?"

It was a low blow, Davos knew, and he felt ashamed for it, but the Lord Commander had two sisters and Shireen had spent much time with Samwell Tarly, a good friend of Lord Snow. He hoped the Lord Commander would understand.

The Lord Commander nodded thoughtfully, "Why not bring them back here? We will supply the horses and food for the journey. Tell King Stannis to send some soldiers with them to guard them if he is worried and I will tell my brothers that they are too not harm the Queen and the Princess in any way."

"Stannis wants them with us," Davos said.

"Why on earth?" Jon asked in disbelief, "I had a sister the exact same age as the Princess. As different as chalk and cheese but still I would never dream of letting Arya on a battlefield, no matter how much she might fight against that decision. As for Princess Shireen, she is no Arya- and I'm glad for you and the King's sakes that she isn't."

Davos smiled, "I am only here to follow Stannis's commands. I will try to talk some sense to him, as I have done before. I only hope it won't be futile."

"Ser Davos," the young boy said, appearing at his side, out of breath, "Lord Commander. I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with you."

The boy passed a letter to the Lord Commander. Jon read it quickly before sighing and kicking at the snow angrily. He passed the letter to Davos.

No… Davos thought, Injured? Not the princess, how could Stannis have let this happen?

Davos knew full well what 'injured' really meant and his blood was boiling. How far had the Red Woman gone before Stannis had stopped her? He would avenge the princess, he would kill anyone who was responsible for hurting her and anyone who ever tried to again.

"Take as many horses and as much food as you need," the Lord Commander began, "I will ready the healers and tell Sam and Gilly."

Davos nodded, before absentmindedly passing the letter back to Jon, "Thank you. You are most kind, King Stannis will not forget this."

Jon smiled, before turning over the letter. Stannis had certainly not overlooked his loyalty both past and present but he was not sure what to do or say to the King when he saw him next.

He ran a finger over the roughly parchment.

' _I am most grateful for your help. When I return we will have much to discuss. I wish to reward you. I understand your loyalty to the Night's Watch comes first but I have a proposition._

 _If you wish to ever leave them, you will not just become the next Lord Stark but the next King of Westeros after I die._

 _The one true King of Westeros,_

 _Stannis Baratheon.'_

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Davos tore through the camp, sending several of the soldiers running to avoid being trampled. He pulled up just a few feet away from Shireen's tent and jumped down from his horse, commanding the soldiers to take his horse to shelter.

He knew he should report first to Stannis but didn't care. Shireen was like a daughter to him, and Davos knew she would likely one day be his daughter by marriage. She needed him- he might well be the only person she could completely trust.

He crept into the tent quietly, not wishing to startle her, and found Stannis sitting next to his daughter holding a bandaged hand. The man's eyes were red rimmed and Davos was shocked to realise that Stannis had been crying.

"Ser Onion Knight!" the Princess called out in raspy voice, before her father turned to see Ser Davos.

Davos smiled before kneeling next to Shireen. She looked very tired, but not feverish, Davos was surprised to find. He stroked her cheek and found that she was just warm. He spotted the stag toy was tucked under her arm, and noticed that its antlers looked charred.

"I told father you would be back soon," Shireen replied, before a coughing fit started.

"Hush now, child," Davos replied, "You need to rest."

Shireen smiled, "I know. Father told me the same thing. But I'm ok, really I am. Father said we're going back to Castle Black. When will we be going?"

"Not for a few days, child," Davos replied.

Shireen pondered that quietly, "Am I really that ill?"

Stannis sighed deeply, "I need to talk with Ser Davos and then I promise I will let him stay with you for as long as you wish. Your mother will be back soon, she's just getting food. Sleep. Please, Shireen."

Shireen nodded, before she closed her eyes, and fidgeting a little.

Stannis gestured for Davos to follow him outside.

"They have given her milk of the poppy," Stannis explained, "You know how sensitive she is to that. She should be asleep for most of the next week or so. Have the Night's watch delivered on their promise?"

Davos nodded, "Fifteen carts and as many as horses as they could spare. I promise the lord commander we would take good care of them."

"We must make up one of them for Shireen," Stannis announced, "She will not be able to ride for a good few weeks."

"Your grace," Davos began delicately, "What happened?"

"I made the worst mistake in my life," Stannis began, tearfully, "I let Melisandre get inside my head… and… I nearly kill my own daughter. Melisandre said we should sacrifice her to ensure a victory, and I almost did it… and worst of, worse than anything, Shireen forgives me. She says she understands. I want her to be hell bent on revenge, I want her send Dornish assassins to try to kill me and to plot behind my back to usurp me. I want that more than anything Ser Davos, it's what I deserve."

"Don't let Shireen hear you say anything like that, your grace," Davos cautioned him, "I know what children are like. I've seen plenty of mother back in Flea Bottom who wiped their children's backsides day and night and forced them to work in all sorts of awful places and yet their children still returned every night all smiles. No matter what you do Shireen will forgive you, it's in her nature. You told her I was a traitor and would rot in a dungeon cell for the rest of my life and she came to me told me that she didn't care that I was a traitor and that I was her friend and that was all that mattered. She was the one who taught me how to read, your grace, she was very insistent about it."

Stannis half smiled, "I knew Matthos never taught you. He didn't have the patience. I always suspected it was Shireen. I understand but I wish she wasn't like that. People like me… do not deserve to live, they definitely do not deserve to be kings. I will fight this war, but only for her, so that one day she will be the ruler I can only dream of being."

"Your grace," Davos replied, "Your men have not deserted. Look around you, everyone is happy, relieved, resting. They know you tried to save them and to win this battle but they know you were not truthfully willing to sacrifice your daughter in doing so. They recognise it took courage to even contemplate such a thing, but that you trusted in the wrong person. They are just glad that you have changed your mind now, relieved that Shireen will survive. They know kings must make sacrifices but they know you can tell if you are going too far. You have shown them that you are just and good and honourable, and that you know your own mind, and they are loyal because of that."

"She will have scars for the rest of her life," Stannis began, "And every day she will be reminded that it was me who caused those injuries."

"No, your grace," Ser Davos replied, "It will be the Lady Melisandre who will bear the blame. Shireen is smart enough to know that you were manipulated and not acting a way that was true to who you are. She will not blame you for this any more than she blames you for putting that doll in her crib."

Stannis shuddered at that memory, "That was different then. I didn't know that the doll was infected. I did everything I could, called in every healer, every maester. This was my doing."

"But you weren't in your right mind," Davos argued, "If you do everything in your power to help her then it will go a long way to helping the both of you feel better."

Stannis began to sob slightly, "I'm worried I have already made a mistake."

"Your grace?" Davos asked, concerned.

"The letter," Stannis began, "Did you not read all of it?"

"I read the part that said Shireen had been injured and that we needed horses and carts to help us get back to Castle Black," Davos replied, "Was there something else?"

Stannis took a deep shuddering breath, "I plan to betroth Shireen to Lord Stark. I suspect she already likes the boy, and of course will talk to her about it. But what if she wants to marry Devan instead? I've already put things in place."

Davos put a supportive hand on Stannis's shoulder, "I have an idea, and one that I know with no doubt Shireen will agree to. If she marries Jon and not Devan then I will suggest to Shireen that she marries one of her children to one of my sons' children."

Stannis nodded, "It sounds like a good idea. It's common sense, they would be raised together no doubt, and it would likely be a love match."

Davos smiled, "Let her marry Jon Snow if she wishes too. He is a good lad and he will protect her. He will bring us soldiers from all the houses in the north. But don't let that cloud your view, if she wants to marry Devan than I will bless that union too."

Stannis half smiled, "Thank you. Maybe Devan will become a hand of the king and queen himself, one day."

"Or Lord of Books," Davos suggested, "No doubt King's Landing will have the most extensive library in the whole world by the time Shireen has her own children. She will want a Lord of Books and that role will go to her most trusted of friends."

Stannis laughed, "Lord of Books? Yes, I can see that happening. And every child in Westeros would be literate."

"The Seven Kingdoms will prosper under the Princess's rule," Davos said, "I only wish I won't be too old to see it."

Stannis smirked a little, "I will make sure to take that in the spirit it was meant in and not suggest that you were wishing me an early death."

"Of course, your grace," Davos said, laughing, "I wish we will all live long and great lives."

Stannis smiled, properly, for the first time in years, "My daughter needs you. You should go to her. Thank you, Ser Davos. You are a loyal and true friend."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Shireen bit her lip. Her father hadn't expected to overhear the conversation.

What was she to do? Jon Snow or Devan Seaworth, they were both hers but she didn't know which one to choose. She never imagined she would ever be so lucky. She always expected just to live at Dragonstone and to never marry. Either way she was prepared to sacrifice whatever she had to, but making this sacrifice seemed to be an impossible decision.

She loved Devan, but as a sister loves a brother. They had, without Davos and Stannis knowing of course, kissed a few times- seeing whether or not it could blossom into anything else. But it hadn't and Shireen had felt so awkward and miserable that she had told Devan he could never kiss like that again. But he was familiar and warm.

Shireen did have a crush on Jon, he was strong and brave and handsome. He was a sword fighter and Lord Commander. But he was an unknown. Powerful, and well placed to help her father's claim, but strange. She sensed a loss about him, a pain that ran deeper that just losing your family when you joined the Night's watch. He had something darker about him, a hidden pain, but Shireen knew it would be rude to ask him what it was.

She was so confused and weary. She had devoured the broth her mother had brought her but it gave her little energy. She was aware that she was uncomfortably warm but didn't have the strength to push off the blankets.

Davos entered the tent and smiled as he saw that she was awake.

She smiled back, too weak to speak.

Davos was concerned as he watched her. She was clearly feverish now, but only a little, she was still coherent. She seemed to be deteriorating, and rather quickly considering he'd been outside for only a few minutes.

"Princess," he said as he moved to sit next to her.

Shireen smiled, "I know what happened. I know Melisandre tried to kill me."

"Hush now," Davos said, "Your father will choose a punishment he feels is suitable. She will not harm you again."

"No," Shireen began to protest.

"You need to rest," Davos said, "I can read to you for a while if you'd like. But you should probably sleep."

"Don't let father kill her," Shireen said as loudly as she could.

"The Red Woman tried to kill you and betrayed your father and mother," Davos said, "She is guilty of several accounts of treason."

"She will be useful," Shireen said before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean she is dying?" Stannis demanded.

"She had been feverish all night," the healer replied sheepishly, "She is very ill. I only meant that I've seen children with her injuries and…"

Stannis thumped the desk loudly, "She is a Baratheon, my heir. The future Queen of Westeros, your future Queen of Westeros. I will not let her die."

"I'm not one to give false optimism," Davos began, "I never have been and you respect me for that, your grace. I think Shireen will live- you saw the way she fought against the greyscale, even before we called in that Pentosi healer who saved her life."

Stannis half-smiled, "She was exhausted from constantly fighting against it."

"She won't give up," Davos replied, "She is your daughter."

Stannis laughed, "I know. You should hear what the red woman has been babbling on about. No doubt if Shireen ever heard some of the tales the woman was spouting she'd write them up as a nice little story and then teach you to read it."

Davos laughed, "What is the red woman saying now?"

"The usual stuff about the Warrior of Light," Stannis replied, "She says the Lord of Light is telling her that the chosen one is near."

Davos stifled a laugh, "What do you think, your grace?"

"My daughter was burned because of this fire god she loves so much," Stannis replied scornfully, "My parents died and at that time I believed in the seven. You were right all along, Ser Davos, there are no gods. They are just a story we tell our children to help them sleep at night. Although, I am glad Shireen prefers books about dragons and pirates and swordfighters."

"Not the kind of a thing a little girl should be reading," Selyse said as appeared in the doorway, "But then again her best friend is a smuggler so what can we really expect? How is our daughter?"

"Your grace," the healer began quietly, "The Princess Shireen is gravely ill. She became very feverish and disorientated last night and I am not sure if she will survive. Her injuries are severe. In truth, it was only the luck of the gods that stopped her from developing this fever sooner."

"There are no blasted gods!" Stannis yelled in anguish, "Shireen… she was able to prevent the fever for a day."

"Your grace, I mean no offense to any of you," Davos began, "But Shireen is just a child not some magician. She is stronger than I think the healer understands, he didn't see Shireen when she was a baby."

"We ride for Winterfell immediately," Stannis announced suddenly, "We cannot wait any longer out here, the horses are starting to die and we are running out of food. There are better healers at Castle Black."

"Your grace," the healer protested, "Shireen is far too sick to travel."

"Let me be the judge of that," Stannis said, moving to tower over the shorter man, "You already seem to have written her off."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Shireen pushed at the blankets but they were too heavy. She was aware that she was boiling hot and knew it meant she was feverish. She knew she should not push away the furs but couldn't help herself.

She looked up as her father, mother and Ser Davos entered the tent, the healer following behind them nervously.

"Princess, you are awake?" Ser Davos asked in surprise.

"I've only been awake a short while," Shireen replied although it hurt to speak. Her mother passed her a mug of water and she smiled in thanks, gulping it down.

"We plan to leave today," Stannis announced, before reaching to touch his daughter's cheek, "You are still feverish, but not enough to prevent you from travelling. The fever has broken I think. Your mother will be with you the whole journey and you'll be following just behind Ser Davos and I."

Shireen nodded in understanding, "Are going back to Castle Black?"

"Yes," Selyse replied, "Only until the men have prepared for the battle again. Then your father and Ser Davos will join them in taking Winterfell. We will remain at Castle Black until they send soldiers to bring us to Winterfell."

Shireen smiled, "So I will get to see Sam and Gilly again?"

Selyse smiled, "You're not going to stay away from that wildling girl are you?"

Shireen shook her head, "I'm teaching her to read."

"Yes, well, about that," Stannis began shakily, "I am making you my formal heir, Shireen. I know before you were made heir by default, simply by not having any brothers. From now on you will be raised like any male heir I might have had- you will take lessons in sword fighting, sailing, horse riding, politics and diplomacy. Some of those you have already covered in some detail but others- you will years behind the other lords of houses. As soon as you are well enough you will start your lessons."

Shireen smiled, "It sounds exciting. Thank you, Father."

"Understand this however," Stannis replied, "No matter how good a sword fighter or a sailor you are you will not be taking part in any battles. You are my daughter, you are to be protected at all costs. You must learn to fight to protect yourself and you can spar with those who I approve of."

"I understand, Father," Shireen replied.

"Ser Davos," Stannis continued, "If I am to fall in battle or fall ill, then I am naming you reagent until such a time as Shireen is ready to take the Iron Throne. Baratheons always need a Seaworth to reign in their stubbornness."

Ser Davos smiled, "I gladly accept the position. Thank you, your grace."

"Good," Stannis replied, "Ser Davos, go and check on the men for me would you? Make sure they are doing more packing up and less drinking of mead."

"Of course, your grace," Ser Davos answered, before leaving.

"I thought it best that Ser Davos left before I brought this up," Stannis replied.

"It is too soon," Selyse cautioned, "She needs to rest rather than having her mind running off into a fantasy world."

"With the amounts of books our daughter reads," Stannis said, looking at a mountain of books that had been piled on the rug next to Shireen's bed, "Her mind is already running wild with fantasies. Shireen I need you to think about something. As you know, you are fifteen, and no just a little girl anymore. I know I have sheltered you from the world because of the greyscale and what others might think of it, and I suspect you never believed you would marry. But marriage is especially important to those to those with royal blood. I want you to marry someone you love, like my parents did, but equally I want you to think about how they will help you rule and maintain power. There are two men that I have decided are suitable- Ser Davos's son, Devan, and the Lord Commander, Jon Snow."

"The men of the Night's watch take no wives," Shireen said in confusion.

"If he were to become Lord Stark," Stannis began, "Then things would be different. He would not be accused of abandoning the Night's watch and would be allowed to marry."

Shireen bit her lip, "Father. I already knew about your plans for me to marry. I overheard you talking to Ser Davos about it. I've already made my decision."

"You don't have to rush into anything," Selyse argued, "You will have weeks if not months to decide."

"I know what I want," Shireen replied, "I'm going to marry Lord Stark."


	5. Chapter 5

"What in seven hells is that?" Stannis yelled as he saw the large white animal perched on the end of his daughter's bed.

"A direwolf, your grace," Davos explained, "The Lord Commander's. He's called Ghost."

"An appropriate name," Stannis huffed, as he walked towards his daughter, trying to avoid Ghost, "But I like my dogs a little more, well, dog sized."

Ghost whimpered before laying his head on Shireen's knees.

"He was apparently the runt of the litter," Davos replied, "Just imagine what the others might look like."

"I'd rather not," Stannis answered, "What is he doing in here?"

"Protecting the future Lady Stark," Davos replied.

"He's a long way from Castle Black," Stannis replied, "At least ten leagues. I thought direwolves rarely left their masters. Do you think it means something?"

"We should ride more swiftly to Castle Black," Davos answered, "I think it does mean something."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"No, Shireen," Selyse answered, "Enough."

"But Mother, I'm better now," Shireen protested, looking at the bandages on her hands which weren't now doing much at all except keeping her hands warm.

"Your father and I will not be letting you ride into Castle Black," Selyse announced, "Look, we're only a mile or so away- you can already see the castle."

Shireen peered through a gap in the fur curtain of the makeshift litter- she could spot a large black building on the horizon slightly blurred by the heavy falling snow.

"When will the Lord Commander and I be married?" Shireen asked.

"Once your father has taken Winterfell," Selyse explained, "In about a month or so I should think, once the Lord Commander has agreed to become Lord Stark and called his men to arms, then we'll need some time to prepare after the siege."

Shireen nodded in understanding, "Do you think he'll like me?"

Selyse smiled, "I am sure he will. It will be your father he will be most worried about. Lord Stark knows that there will be some deal that will have to be made about soldiers and weapons and the like."

"I hope Father takes Winterfell soon," Shireen said, "And I hope the Lord Commander does agree with what Father is doing."

"If he is a sensible man he will," Selyse answered.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The castle was eerily quiet and no-one was waiting to great Stannis and his men. The main gate was open which was also a surprise although it was unlikely anyone would attack the Night's Watch- anyone human at least.

Stannis stopped his horse in the middle of the courtyard gazing around cautiously. He spotted a sign saying traitor and immediately drew his sword. Was this some kind of trap?

A door was then suddenly opened, noisily banging again the stone wall next to it. Stannis recognised Samwell Tarly as he ran towards them.

"What has happened?" Stannis asked, "Where is the Lord Commander? Snow, where is he?"

"He's dead," Sam replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Stannis gazed out of the window at the top of the King's Tower wondering what on earth he was going to do next. He would no longer be able to use the houses of the North and worst of all, Shireen was upset again and had been in her room crying for most of the day.

There was one option however, but that would mean making a deal with devil.

He wasn't prepared to make his daughter suffer any more than she already had.

As much as he hated the Lady Melisandre he needed her help once again.

The guards brought in the red woman. Ropes were tied tightly around her wrists and she was covered in bruises from where the men had likely beaten her up for trying to burn their Princess. She looked completely demoralized and devastated and was too afraid to look Stannis in the eye.

"What was it you said before about Snow?" Stannis asked.

"When I looked for a glimpse of Azor Ahai all I saw was Snow," Melisandre whispered in shaky voice.

"Snow as in the boy?" Stannis asked, "Or physical snow? Am I not Azor Ahai?"

"Your grace," Melisandre began, "The boy. I saw the boy. I am so sorry your grace, I wished that I'd seen you. I wanted to believe that."

"So the Stark boy is Azor Ahai?" Stannis asked, "Not me."

"The Stark boy or someone close to him," Melisandre replied, "The visions are never that clear."

"So if I were to side with him then I could still be King of Westeros?" Stannis asked, "And maybe Azor Ahai too?"

Melisandre nodded, "It would be the best option."

"Then I need your help," Stannis explained, "Snow is dead, but I know you red priestesses have certain powers. You have a reputation for being amongst the best. Bring Snow back and I'll make sure that your living arrangements are more comfortable."

Melisandre smiled, "Thank you, your grace. I will not fail you this time."

"My daughter told me to spare you," Stannis explained, "That you would useful. If you fail in any way ever again I will have you burnt at the stake. You are not pardoned, Lady Melisandre, if my daughter says you are to be killed you will be killed. For now you are imprisoned for life."

Melisandre nodded, "We should go to Snow."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Melisandre knelt next to the boy and took his cold hand in hers. She whispered the prayer trying to channel the power of the fire into him.

Stannis watched on quietly and sternly only half believing in the red woman's power. He didn't believe it came from a good but rather from some energy that surrounded all of them that could take the form of a sort of magic. Either way he didn't want anything more to do with that power than he really had to.

He wondered what was going to happen if Lord Stark was revived. He would no longer be a man of the Night's watch, he had only been vowed to serve until death and his brothers had turned against him. Stannis hoped that Samwell Tarly and the wildling girl might leave the Night's watch too. The Tarly was powerful and influential and although Samwell was no Randal, Stannis was sure Lord Tarly would look favourably at his soon for support his cause.

Stannis was aware of Ghost entering the room and curling up at the foot of his master's bed. The direwolf watched the red priestess intensely and seemed wary of her.

Melisandre's breathing became faster and she looked weary. She was about to collapse and Stannis was about to give up hope.

Then Jon Snow opened his eyes.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"If your mother ever found out," Davos said, as he watched the Princess hobble towards the wooden lift, "She hated the idea of you going to the top of the wall when you were able to walk well, now she'd be wanting to kill me herself if she knew."

"Let me deal with mother," Shireen replied, "I doubt she'll find out, she's asleep now."

Shireen waited for Davos to help her up the steps to the lift. She noticed Devan watching her and beckoned for her to join them. Davos stopped as he watched the two young children greet each other and decided to give them some privacy.

Devan hugged Shireen tightly, aware that he was about to cry. He had almost lost her before and had come so close to losing her again. He knew the Princess only wanted to marry the Lord Commander because of a sense of duty she felt and because she didn't want to let her father down, but it still made him feel miserable to be second best.

"Princess, you look so well," Devan said, "But you should be resting. I thought you had exercised a little earlier during the break for lunch."

"I'm stronger than everyone thinks," Shireen replied, "My feet do not hurt anymore although my legs ache from being cooped up in bed for a week. I need to walk and run around otherwise I'll never get better."

"At least let me accompany you," Devan said, "There are men here who would do you harm."

"I know," Shireen replied sorrowfully, "They killed the Lord Commander. Father told me the Lady Melisandre might be able to bring him back but it seems a little unlikely, to bring to someone back from death I mean, it sounds impossible."

"And you would still marry him?" Devan asked, "If the Lady Melisandre did bring him back?"

Shireen sighed, "Yes, Devan."

"Do you even like him?" Devan asked, knowing that didn't matter to someone like King Stannis. He'd want his daughter to be happy of course, but he'd want soldiers more.

"I think so," Shireen replied, "I only met him once when I was teaching Gilly to read and he came to speak to Sam. He seems nice and he's very handsome. I watched him and practice some times and he always smiled when he saw me."

Devan watched as Shireen blushed slightly but tried to hide it, and felt a jealous pang in his guts knowing that it wasn't him who was making the Princess happy and bashful.

"I love you, Shireen," he announced suddenly, "More than he ever will. I will love you as a Princess, a Queen, even if you were just a common girl. I want you to be happy and I feel as if I have failed you before, please, don't make me fail you again."

Shireen was about to speak when Devan kissed her. He was passionate but gentle. His hand rested carefully on her back as he pulled her towards him delicately.

Shireen lost herself in the kissing for a few moments before pulling away quickly. Devan was like a brother to her, or was he, was she just saying that because she'd never believed she would ever be married? Was she making herself miserable?

She searched her heart and found the answer.

She loved Devan but he was her best friend. She did love him like a sister loves a brother. He would be her Hand when she became Queen, but he would never be her lover.

She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, tears in her eyes and began to speak croakily, "I'm so sorry. It's not like that… not for me."

Devan placed a hand over Shireen's bandage one.

"You won't ever fail me, Devan," Shireen reassured you, "When I am Queen you will be my Hand. We'll always be together just not as man and wife."

Devan smiled sadly, "When the Lady Melisandre… I wish I could have done something. Stannis locked me up. It was like he already knew."

"I'm going to be ok," Shireen answered, before pulling at the bandage on her hand. Devan tried to stop her but she just shook her head. The skin was red and awfully scared but it was clean and healing. Shireen didn't really need the bandages anymore but her hands and feet were still swollen and he guessed that although it hurt her to walk too much she was just trying to be brave.

"Father, what are you doing?" Devan asked as he spotted his father standing a few feet away from them, "Come help the Princess!"

Davos was about to walk over to them when he heard a loud voice boom behind him.

"What on earth is the meaning of this, Ser Davos?!" Stannis yelled as he raced down the steps, "My daughter should be inside resting."

"Father, I'm ok," Shireen told him, as she stumbled towards him, her feet sore and swollen. Stannis walked quickly towards her putting an arm around her to steady her.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold," Stannis commanded, "And why are your hands not bandaged? They still need time to heal and you're still at risk of infection. You should be wearing gloves as well. Please tell me you weren't going to the top of the wall."

Shireen bit her lip, "Sorry, father."

"I'm sorry, your grace," Ser Davos replied, "The Princess was bored and restless. It was only going to be for a few minutes."

Stannis sighed, "I understand you had the best intentions, Ser Davos. But Shireen is not well enough yet. You must be stricter with her. Unless you really want the Queen to gut you."

"Of course, your grace," Ser Davos explained, "I'm sorry Princess. I have to follow your father's orders."

Stannis helped Shireen up the steps and into the building, closely the door firmly behind them.

"I'm sorry, Father," Shireen said, staring at her feet.

Her father sighed, "I will have Samwell bring more books up for the library for you to read and you can extend your reading lessons with Gilly. But you must rest, you need to build up your strength."

Shireen nodded, "Thank you, Father."

Stannis took his daughter's hand looking at the web of scars that covered it and tried to hold back tears, "I do love you. You are aware of that?"

Shireen looked up with tear stained eyes. "I know. I love you too, Father."

Stannis hugged his daughter, aware of just how small she was. Neither he nor Selyse were particularly tall, they were around average height but Shireen was tiny- an effect of the greyscale stunting her growth for over a year. She would never be taller than five foot and would look childlike for years.

"I have someone who wants to see you," Stannis said, as he put an arm around his daughter's shoulders carefully guiding her into the room ahead of them.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

She's fifteen, Jon had to remind himself as he saw the Princess, Gods, he thought she was twelve or so, he never imagined she could be that older.

He wasn't horrified by the greyscale that scared her left cheek, in fact when the light hit it right it almost looked like the shining silver scales of a dragon. She was beautiful, Jon thought, and would have been married some high lord in the south if she didn't have the greyscale. It felt wrong to judge Shireen on her looks, Jon thought, her bookishness and kindness was what made her who she was. She limped a little and Jon had overheard Stannis talking to the Lady Melisandre about some sacrifice that had gone terribly wrong. The idea of someone burning Shireen, it was more than Jon could bear.

He held out a hand to her which accepted gladly with a smile. Her hand felt tiny in his and he could feel the rough scars graze his hand. He wondered how someone who had suffered so much could still be so sweet.

"Sit, Princess," Jon said, helping Shireen into a large fur covered chair. Stannis looked on approvingly.

"Are you well?" Jon asked.

"Yes, thank you," Shireen replied, "And you, my Lord? I heard the Lady Melisandre brought you back to life."

Jon smiled at Shireen's curiosity, "She did and I am very well. I too wonder how she did it."

Shireen stared at the ground awkwardly not comfortable talking about the red woman.

"I won't let her hurt you," Jon promised her, "I'll never let anyone hurt you. Neither will Ghost."

Shireen was aware that Ghost had brushed past her hand, and sat at her feet.

Shireen smiled, "Mother was frightened of him. He sat at end of my bed every night and constantly watched the door. Mother thought he was uncanny."

Jon laughed, "Ghost is called Ghost for a reason. But like all direwolves he wants to protect the Starks."

Shireen smiled, guessing what Jon had implied.

"Yes, Princess," Jon replied, "I am accepting your father's offer. The Night's watch was honourable when my Uncle Benjen served them. But now, they're turning on each other. I will better placed to protect the people of the realm serving as Lord Stark and as their future King. I do not mean to frighten you, my lady, but I have seen things beyond the wall, and winter is coming, we need to all prepare and I am doing what I can to make sure everyone is safe and so is your father. I have written to all the old allies of House Stark and no doubt some will agree to support me true born or not. The Boltons have not been kind or fair. We plan to set out for battle in a fortnight's time, it isn't going to be safe for you to stay in Castle Black or anywhere where there are Night's watch men. They have not love for me and no love for your family either. Old Town isn't suitable either, not for a Princess. Your father had agreed that you will accompany us but remain a good ten or so leagues from the battlefield until our soldiers come to bring you to Winterfell. It will be dangerous, but you are in greater danger waiting here alone."

Shireen nodded in understanding.

"We will marry sometime after we've taken Winterfell and then your father's men and the men of the North will ride south to taken King's Landing. Your father also plans to send ships back through Blackwater Bay. Without Tyrion Lannister there will likely be no wildfire. The double attack should overwhelm them. I am not sure I truly want to live in King's Landing but until a better place in the north can be arranged it will have to be our home."

Shireen smiled, "I do hope everything goes to plan. I wish I could only be of more help."

"You are the Princess Shireen of House Baratheon," Jon started, "You simply help by being who you are. Look after yourself, please, rest and build up your strength. I know it's boring but stay inside, please, the weather has been nasty of late. As soon as we arrange for a new maester I will make sure you can continue your lessons."

Stannis looked at the two of them happily before leaving the room and going outside into the snow.

"I have only one request," Shireen began.

"Go on," Jon said.

"My friend, Devan Seaworth, Ser Davos's son," Shireen began, "We grew up together. We're like siblings. There is no one I trust as much as him save my parents and Ser Davos of course. The Onion Knight is my father's hand and Father is very happy with the work that he does. Father says that Baratheons need a Seaworth to bring them back to reality and tell them what's what. I hope it isn't too much to ask but when we conquer King's Landing, please could you make him your hand. I know I shouldn't have but I already promised him. He was so upset…"

"Of course," Jon agreed, "If he means so much too young and you trust him like no one else. The Seaworths are a loyal family, and Ser Davos was born a commoner. It helps to know the common folk, my father told me, we may be high born or not quite so high born, but you must respect the people. There are handful of us and many millions of them. I would have made Bran Hand of the King if he was still alive, Bran was my brother. You would have liked him, he had a direwolf called Summer. My little's brother, Rickon, he had a direwolf called Shaggy Dog. I trust the Seaworth boy, he seems fair and good, but I wonder what has made him so upset?"

Shireen bit her lip, "I'm glad you agree to make him Hand of the King. But I said too much, I shouldn't have told you that Devan was upset."

"He loves you," Jon replied, with a sympathetic smile, "More than just a brother would. I know he only wants the best for you. That's all that's driving him to act the way he does. As long as he doesn't cause us any harm then everything will be fine."

"I can't bear to see him so upset," Shireen admitted.

"He will learn to love other girls," Jon replied, "My sister Sansa is still alive apparently and then there is Arya- no one's heard anything about where she is or if she's alive but I'll bet you anything she's skulking around some street in Flea Bottom covered in mud and playing knights with the other children. Devan will find love."

Shireen smiled, "I hope so."

Jon smiled in reply, "I know he will. Now let's go to the dining hall before Ghost decides he no longer wants to wait for us."

Ghost looked up at them feigning innocence. Shireen laughed and he licked playfully at her hand. Shireen knew then that she was already a Stark.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean Devan's going to fight in the battle?" Shireen asked in horror, her face pale as ash and tears forming in her eyes.

"Devan is old enough to fight," her father replied, "Most fathers send their sons into battle for the first time when they're just twelve or so. Devan is seventeen- more than old enough."

"I thought he was staying here, to protect mother and I," Shireen argued.

Stannis shook his head, "We need him on the battlefield."

"Why?" Shireen asked panicked, "Why now? Please tell me you didn't change your mind because of something the Lady Melisandre said. Please, Devan is Ser Davos's son. Please just let him stay."

Stannis sighed, "The red priestess hasn't said a thing. Not for days. She's protesting against her imprisonment. I changed my mind because we need more men, younger men. Shireen, you are a royal princess, you have to realise that the men in your life are going to be expected to fight battles and risk their lives and you have to let them. Lord Stark is fighting with us, and so will Devan. Pray for them if you think that may help, though I have no idea who you would pray to, but you cannot stop this."

Shireen hung her head in misery, feeling tears run down her cheeks, "Devan's not you, Father. He isn't Ser Davos either."

"You don't seem too concerned about Lord Stark," Stannis noted.

"I've seen him fight before," Shireen answered cautiously.

"You've seen Devan fight before too," Stannis replied.

Shireen bit her lip, "Devan is dear to me, Father. Lord Stark is my betrothed but I don't know him the same way I know Devan."

Stannis half-smiled, "Ser Davos will be fighting besides Devan the whole time. He will protect him, I promise. Ghost will protect you."

Shireen placed a hand on Ghost's long white fur as the direwolf nuzzled at her leg.

Stannis looked around at his soldiers waiting to see if they were all ready to go. He seemed satisfied and ordered them to move into position.

"Please stay safe, Father," Shireen said, "Tell Ser Davos and Devan and Lord Stark that I wish them well too."

"Come on now Shireen," Selyse began appearing almost silently behind her daughter, "There's no need to make such a fuss. Your father and his army will be leaving in a few minutes we'll watch them go and then you must come inside and help with some wedding planning."

"Nothing too excessive please Selyse," Stannis answered, "I'm not Robert or Renly."

"Shireen is our only daughter, your grace," Selyse argued, "Leave the wedding planning to me, you concentrate on taking Winterfell from the Boltons."

Ser Davos appeared alongside Stannis, "We all ready, your grace. Had to sort out a couple of the young ones who were a bit nervous about riding into battle for the first time. Fortunately Devan wasn't among them, he seemed eager to ride to battle, to prove himself as a soldier I think. Don't you worry Princess, we'll stay safe."

Shireen looked up at her father and Ser Davos with tear stained eyes and smiled sadly.

"Now!" Stannis yelled, "Open the gates!"

The gates of Castle Black creaked open as ice shattered and blankets of snow fell from them. Stannis lead his army out of Castle Black and into the white washed wasteland beyond. As soon as her father, Ser Davos and Devan has left Shireen looked away hugging Ghost and burying her face in his fur. She wished she could tell someone, she really did, but the only 'person' she could consider telling was Ghost and even then she was afraid to say anything.

"Let's go inside," Selyse said to her daughter, holding out a hand.

Shireen took her mother's hand obediently before climbing up the step to the wooden landing and walking into the King's Tower.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Gilly," Shireen began nervously, during their daily reading lesson.

"Yes, princess?" the wildling girl began, as she looked at the intricate pictures in one of Shireen's many books about Aegon the Conqueror.

"What would you do if you thought you wanted something, and it made sense to want it," Shireen began quietly, "But you weren't sure if you wanted something else? What would you do?"

"I'd try out both options if I could," Gilly answered a little confused, "And see which one I liked better."

"See that's the thing," Shireen began, picking at her shawl, "But I'm no closer to an answer."

"This is about Lord Stark? Isn't it?" Gilly asked with a smile.

Shireen nodded, "Gilly, I don't know what to do. I should love Lord Stark but I think I love Devan instead. I always just thought I loved Devan as a brother but now I'm not so sure. I honestly don't know what to do, or who to talk to. Father used my betrothal to get support from the houses of the North and if I don't marry Lord Stark all the soldiers will desert us, won't they?"

Gilly sighed, "Lord Stark is nice, Princess. I'm sure you would grow to love him."

"Father will be so angry with me," Shireen said miserably, "And mother too. I didn't even want to talk to Ghost about it because I thought he might eat me."

Gilly laughed, "Ghost, eat you? No, Ghost only attacks people who threaten the Starks and their supporters. He might have started to protect you because you're betrothed to Lord Stark but he won't leave your side now. Especially considering how much food you give him all the time."

Shireen blushed, "I thought no one would notice."

Gilly laughed, "Sam does."

Shireen laughed a little, "I still have no idea what to do."

"Wait until after the battle," Gilly told her, "We need to see how that plays out first."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Selyse clutched the letter in her hand, feeling the pink paper cut into her palm. It couldn't be true, could it?

"I need to have a vision," Melisandre replied, "To find out the truth. The Lord of Light does not give these visions for free as you are aware. I need King's blood."

Selyse shook her head, "No. Absolutely not. We will wait and see if they return. There will be news soon, proper news. Not just speculation."

"I could save him," Melisandre replied, "If I had King's blood. Winterfell isn't too far away- I can heal from here."

"You could?" Selyse asked in hope, "They said he was dead. Could you heal him or bring him back, like you did with the Stark boy?"

Melisandre nodded, "I'll need King's blood."

Shireen walked into the dark and damp dungeons of Castle Black and spotted her mother standing outside of the Lady Melisandre's cell. Her mother smiled to her and beaconed for her to join them.

"Princess," Melisandre said to her, "We need you. To help your father."

"You need King's blood," Shireen clarified, "So that your Lord can show you if my father is still alive."

Melisandre nodded, before looking around her cell in despair. There wasn't much to look at apart from a few rats, and some carving of numbers and drawings like stars, comets and moons.

Shireen pulled out a dagger from underneath her cloak, and her mother looked at her, horrified.

"Shireen, are you sure?" Selyse asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes, mother," Shireen said, as she pulled the dagger across the palm of her hand and let the blood run into the fire which stood in front of her, "That should sufficient for your needs, Lady Melisandre. I do not believe in your god but I believe in your power. Tell us what you see."

Melisandre focused on the flames, "Snow is falling and then rising up. I see a man standing before the gates of Winterfell and men lying dead around him. I see…"

"Do you see the King?" Selyse demanded.

Melisandre nodded, "He is alive."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, little princess," the man said in a raspy and menacing tone, that reminded Shireen of a leech sucking up blood. His dark hair was matted and his eyes showed an inner madness. He smelled putrid and a dirty bandage covered a wound just below his ribs.

Shireen took in a deep breath and steadied her racing heart. Although this man was a Snow, he was no Jon, and Shireen felt that it was immensely unfair that good bastards like Jon had to share the same surname as evil bastards like Ramsay Snow.

Shireen hadn't heard much about Roose Bolton and his son, but she knew that Roose had been slain by her father. She wasn't supposed to know anything at all but she had developed a knack for walking silently back in Dragonstone and quite often she eavesdropped on small council meetings. Then there was the Onion Knight of course, he often accidently let slip about things that her father had sworn him to secrecy about.

Like how her father had captured Ramsay and was imprisoning him in the Winterfell dungeons. It hadn't taken much effort to evade the guards- Doran was keen eyed but too paranoid, he ran off in the direction of any sound he thought was suspicious, as for good old Bert, he still liked to drink a lot and sleep a lot.

Ramsay smiled at her menacingly and Shireen tried to remember that he would soon be executed and that his execution would likely be used to further her father's cause, perhaps to help him recover from his injuries more quickly- if he let the red woman use her magic. King Stannis had been injured in the Battle of Winterfell, but what was strangest of all was his talk of a white haired woman and Renly and a tree. Shireen of course hadn't been told anything and when she asked Ser Davos he'd told her to stop fretting and that her father would see her soon.

Shireen couldn't explain completely what had driven her to visit Ramsay. It wasn't like when she'd visited Ser Davos in jail, which had been completely different, Shireen had known that Ser Davos wasn't a traitor, she knew her father would see that eventually and he did of course. As for Ramsay, he was the worst of the worst. She would have liked to say it was boredom or curiosity that drove her to speak to him but it didn't quite explain it, she felt as if she should be the one to question him, that a King or his heir should be the one to do, and as her father was busy healing, then she must be the one to question Ramsay.

"Are you scared, little princess?" Ramsay mocked, "You should be. The flayed man isn't just a pretty decoration."

Shireen tried to imitate her father's stern and unyielding look, "It will be soon. Your father had no true born sons and you have been sentenced to death. House Bolton will be nothing more than a page in a history book."

Ramsay smiled, "You and I both know that it's not a smart idea to write someone off as being dead until they are actually dead. Oh, are you wondering how I found out, little princess? Let's just say I have eyes everywhere and everywhere you and your mother and father, and Ser Davos and of course, darling Devan Seaworth, go there will be people watching you and I'll find out everything."

"You're bluffing," Shireen replied adamantly, "You know we have a priestess of R'hollor with us, you heard the soldiers talk, and saw my scars- logic, not spies- that's how you came to your answer."

Ramsay smiled, "Maybe you warn your father, or maybe you could tell him now, in fact."

Shireen turned and almost burst out crying in shock. Her father stood tall and proud only a few feet away from her Ghost standing as proudly beside him.

"Father, I…" Shireen began, nervously.

"Leave now," Stannis ordered in anger, "With Ghost. Do not come back here ever again! You are confined to your rooms until further notice."

"Yes, Father," Shireen said obediently, before hurrying away.

"I don't understand why you'd obey this man," Ramsay yelled out after her, "I guess it's just like with Sansa, all you Lady Starks are weak."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Shireen curled up on her bed, pulling her furs tight around her. She had never truthfully made her Father angry. She had fallen asleep a few times and that had been the worst. Her dreams mixed with her reality filling her with fear.

She brushed away a stray tear. She hadn't told anybody, not even the Onion Knight or Devan. The nightmares had always been a part of her life, but now every night she dreamed of the pyre and of the Lady Melisandre sacrificing her. Only now, her father laughed in the dreams, laughed as he had never done in his life, and everyone was smiling…

Shireen let out a sob and Ghost whimpered in concern before nuzzling at her hands.

"I suppose we'll have to tell Lord Stark about the nightmares," Shireen mumbled to Ghost, "He'll worry otherwise."

Ghost tried to climb up beside Shireen but the bed was too narrow and flimsy, so instead the direwolf rested its head next to Shireen's and looked at her with sad eyes.

Her mother had been told about the incident and had reacted in the way Shireen had expected her to- sending her to her room and telling her how foolish and irresponsible she had been. Shireen hadn't heard from Ser Davos yet but she was sure he would be disappointed in her too.

"You're so lucky that the Starks are your family," Shireen whispered to Ghost, "They love you so much and would never hurt you or get angry at you."

Shireen heard a noise and looked up to see her father walking away.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

"Damn you, woman!" Stannis yelled as he threw another heavy book down on the table making it wobble, "There must be a way!"

Melisandre shook her head, "If there was I would have already offered. But they are not the scars you truthfully want to heal."

Stannis sighed loudly, "I didn't think she'd react like that. She fears me, she fears all of us, except for Ser Davos and Devan. What am I to do? I swear if it wasn't for Jon I'd send her to Cape Wraith so she can finally be away from this awful war."

"Ser Davos's wife and her sons?" Lady Melisandre asked.

"What of them?" Stannis asked, "Don't involve them in your plans, whatever you do."

"I won't need to, they don't have King's blood," Melisandre answered simply, "And King's blood will not heal any of Shireen's scars."

"What will?" Stannis asked exasperated.

"Love."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Stannis stood next to the closed door and raised his fist to knock but stopped taking in a deep breath. Gods! Daughters were far harder to deal with than battles.

His leg still ached from where the sword had cut him, but aside from an embarrassing limp he was completely fine. When Ghost had come to him, the direwolf looking restless and panicked, he had followed it immediately. He couldn't imagine why Shireen would want to talk to someone like Ramsay Snow. He wasn't really angry with her so much that he was angry that she would put herself in danger like that. Who knew what Ramsay might have said to her?

Stannis knocked lightly on the door and heard a mumbled come in.

He opened the creaking door to find his daughter sitting up in bed, her shawl wrapped tightly around her and her hair dishevelled. Her eyes were red and he could tell she had been crying again.

He perched on the end of the bed, aware of how Shireen avoided his gaze.

"Do you know why I was angry with you?" Stannis asked her.

Shireen nodded slightly, "Because I did something stupid."

"Ramsay Snow is a dangerous man," Stannis explained, "Do you remember what I told you about the Iron Islands and the Greyjoys?"

Shireen nodded.

"Ramsay captured Theon Greyjoy, the youngest one," Stannis continued, "He broke him down, until he'd completely forgotten who he was, according to the men we captured. I don't want a man like that talking to you. You are the Princess Shireen of House Baratheon, you need to be strong. I won't have him taking away your strength."

Shireen sniffed a little, and Stannis watched as tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm not strong Father. I'm really not."

Stannis looked at his daughter with confusion and a hidden pain, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Nightmares," Shireen said simply, hugging the blankets around her, "I see it all the time…"

Stannis sighed, wanting nothing more than to hug his daughter but knowing he should keep his distance now.

"When you were angry with me," Shireen began, sobbing, "When you were angry I dreamed that you really did want to burn me…"

"Shireen," Stannis said in a pained voice.

"I know you didn't do it because you wanted to," Shireen said, "I just… I just worry you'll choose to burn me again… if the Lady Melisandre gets too close to us again…"

Stannis hung his head in shame, "I would never do anything like that ever again, I promise you."

Shireen nodded thoughtfully, "You are a man of your word, Father, and everyone knows that. But Lady Melisandre took those words and made them her own. I worry that you'll choose to rely on her again and it'll all end badly."

"I'll send her away," Stannis suggested, "Back to Asshai. I'll send her away immediately."

"I agree she needs to be sent away," Shireen said, wiping away her tears roughly, "But we need her help for just one more thing. I think she can help us find Lady Sansa."

"Jon's sister?" Stannis asked in shock, "Ramsay mentioned her, didn't he?"

Shireen nodded, "I think he hurt her in some way. The way he talked about her. And Ramsay seemed so sure he knew everything about us, about all us."

"He was playing you," Stannis reassured his daughter, "But I will talk with the red woman. See if she knows anything."

Shireen smiled slightly, "Thank you, Father."

"I wish you weren't so afraid of me," Stannis admitted, "It's to be expected, I guess."

Shireen nodded, "I wish I wasn't afraid. I don't blame you Father, I honestly don't. I'm just worried, that's all. I guess once Lady Melisandre has left I'll feel better."

Stannis reached out tentatively to brush a strand of dark hair away from Shireen's greyscale cheek. Shireen looked at him sadly before flinging herself into his arms. Stannis hugged her, trying to hold back tears, and kissed her head.

"I love you, Father," Shireen said.

"I love you too, Shireen," Stannis replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

"You think what?" Jon asked in shock.

"King Stannis said Ramsay told the Princess that he knew about Lady Sansa," Lady Melisandre replied, as she warmed her hands by the fire.

Jon slumped back in his chair, "Where would she be now?"

Lady Melisandre gazed intently into the flames, "Snow falls down but rises up my Lord. Lady Sansa is near Winterfell, only thirty or so leagues away."

Jon looked at the red woman excitedly, "Will we find her?"

Lady Melisandre smiled sadly, "There is always a cost."


	8. Chapter 8

Stannis hit the man fiercely across the face until he had learnt to stop whimpering, "Good Gods! What do you mean he escaped?"

"I… I… feel asleep… your grace," Bert said timidly.

"Guards, take him to the dungeons," Stannis ordered his men, "The rest of you will scout the surrounding area, he can't have gone far, we will find him before the sun has set no doubt. Execute him on sight!"

The men waited for the gates to open before charging through them.

Stannis sighed heavily, running a hand through his close cropped hair, before panicking. What if Ramsay was still in the castle? What if he'd found Shireen? What if he was looking in all the wrong place?

Stannis charged towards the maester's rooms. There was no maester at Winterfell yet, but Shireen still held her lessons there- both for herself and Devan, and reading lessons for Ser Davos of course- he knew she would be there.

"Father," the young girl said, as Stannis burst through the door, "What's wrong? I heard shouting."

Stannis gazed around the room and seeing no intruders felt himself calm down, "The Snow boy has escaped."

Shireen bit her lip, "Should I find Mother and stay with her until the boy is found?"

"Your Mother is being guarded in the Lord's Tower," Stannis explained, "Along with Ser Davos, Devan, and Jon… we will be joining them shortly."

"Father, Ramsay," Shireen began uncertainly.

"Yes?" Stannis said, as he took Shireen's hand and lead her out of the room and into the narrow and dark corridor.

"Ramsay is only one man," Shireen said, "Why are we being so cautious?"

"Ramsay might be one man," Stannis explained, "But I doubt he is acting alone."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

"Do you like being home?" Selyse asked Jon as she examined the books that filled a dusty bookshelf.

"Yes, your grace," Jon replied, "I have many happy memories of my childhood here."

"Happy?" Selyse asked puzzled.

"Yes," Jon affirmed, "I might have been Lord Stark's bastard but I was still one of the family. Robb and I learnt to fight together. Sansa was always nagging me about not messing up her dolls. Bran and Rickon always wanted me to teach them archery, and I was always chasing after Bran trying to stop him climbing all over the battlements- although he never listened. And Arya, she was the most like me, although she was more like Aunt Lyanna apparently, I bought her a sword, Needle, as a gift before I left for the Wall, she always wanted to be a soldier not a lady, she felt so much like an outsider next to someone like Sansa."

Selyse smiled, "You felt like an outsider, although you really weren't? Did you meet your Aunt Lyanna?"

Jon shook his head, "She died before I was born. I would have liked to have met her. The way Father talked about her. She seemed formidable and amazing."

"I'm sure would she have liked to see you too, especially now you are Lord Stark," Selyse replied.

Jon smiled, "I hope that one day Shireen and I will have daughters like Lyanna and Arya."

"I'm sure you will," Selyse replied.

Stannis appeared in the doorway with Shireen standing next to him, her face full of worry. Ghost got up from where he was snoozing and head-butted Shireen's hand- a gesture that indicated that he knew she needed comfort.

"Any news?" Selyse asked, "I sent Ser Davos and Devan to the walkway to see if they could see anyone. They should be returning soon."

"They should be here," Stannis said gruffly.

Ghost whimpered slightly and Stannis turned to him with an irritated expression, "They'll be back in a minute, Ghost."

Shireen smiled, trying hard not to laugh. She could never imagine someone as stern and proud as her father talking to an 'oversized dog'!

Stannis huffed miserably as he saw his daughter's expression, "Never said I didn't like dogs or direwolves more to the point."

Ghost looked up happily and appeared to be smiling.

Stannis shook his head, finding the whole situation ridiculous.

Ser Davos appeared a minute or so later, his son following behind him.

"Any news?" Stannis asked as Davos shook the snow from his cloak.

Ser Davos looked at him gravely, "We are under attack."

Stannis thumped the table loudly, "I sent the men, I sent a hundred men out to find the bloody bastard!"

"They will see the army, there are roughly two thousand men," Davos explained, "We have three thousand and Winterfell is the most sturdy castle in the whole of the north. We will be safer here than anywhere else."

Stannis nodded thoughtfully, "I should ride out to fight. I should ride out with the men."

"No, your grace," Ser Davos said, "If I may suggest so, send out more of the men but leave a good few hundred here. They will defend the castle and do a good job of it. I'm sure Snow will be turned away immediately."

"How does someone like him inspire loyalty?" Stannis said in surprise, smelling a strange smell in the air.

"You'll find out soon enough," a raspy voice replied.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Shireen awoke with a pounding headache and was aware that a rough blanket had been wrapped around her and that she was outside. Her hands and feet were tied tightly with ropes and the falling snow made her shiver. She was aware of a warm drink being pressed to her lips but she refused to drink.

"Do you want to be sick?" Ramsay asked, "If not, then drink. It isn't poison."

Shireen narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Ramsay sighed, "Why would I poison you now when the fun has just begun?"

"Of course," Shireen said scornfully, "Poison wouldn't be your style."

Ramsay smiled as Shireen sipped the drink, which was nothing more than a warm tea, with some kind of liquor in it.

"You know after hearing so much about you, I thought it might be fun to keep your alive," Ramsay said contemplatively, "After Reek left, well I've been so lonely. Reek was loyal but boring. He just said yes, master, no master and didn't really have much in his head. But a sweet little bird like you."

Shireen spat at his face and Ramsay wiped it away with disgust.

"Careful now," Ramsay said, "You wouldn't want me to hurt your parents, or Ser Davos, or lover boy now, would you?"

"They are dead," Shireen replied, "They wouldn't be alive if you were here."

"Well, as quick deaths aren't my style," Ramsay said, "And we both have unloving fathers I thought I would change the rules a little. You see a little birdy told me just how much your father values justice and how much he values loyalty. So you see Shireen, I thought it was only right to give your father a true Baratheon send off."

Ramsay picked up Shireen before carrying her a few steps towards the front of the main keep. Shireen looked around and saw three funeral pyres. Next to them her family was tied up and imprisoned in a makeshift cell. Shireen let a sob but didn't let Ramsay see.

"Now, dear," Ramsay cooed, "There are three pyres and today three people are going to be burned alive. Now who should they be?"

"I don't know," Shireen said, "You… you… and oh my, who else? ... I don't know, maybe YOU!"

Ramsay smiled, "It's not that easy, Shireen. You see you need to choose between your cold heartless father, your cold heartless mother, loving Davos, or lover boy Devan. I left Jon out because we all know how little he really means to you. And he is a Snow too of course, much more fun to keep him as a play thing. He is so different from Reek, he will be much more exciting. So who will it be?"

Shireen looked at Ramsay in disgust as she sat in the snow, he shivered.

Ramsay pulled the blanket off her and ripped her cloak off her shoulders.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Stannis yelled from where he was tied up.

"Oh, dear Lord Baratheon," Ramsay said, "I'm going to wait until after you die to do that."

Stannis, Davos, Devan and Selyse fought against their ropes. Stannis and Davos looked murderous.

"Or I might make you watch," Ramsay said, "If she chooses to let you survive. And she will make a choice, otherwise I'll leave her to freeze to death right here and then kill you all anyway. I'm sure Shireen isn't so stupid as to do that. So who will it be Shireen?

"Your father, your mother, dear Onion Knight, or lover boy? Who will you sentence to death and who will you save?"


	9. Chapter 9

The tears were frozen on Shireen's cheeks and stung her skin painfully. Her hands and feet were numb and blue and she shivered with fear and cold. She constantly muttered Ghost under her breath, hoping that the direwolf would know she was in trouble and come rescue her and her family.

She couldn't do this. Not only because it was completely and utterly wrong morally, but because if she sacrificed any one of them then she knew she could never talk to or even look at any of them again. She would be a monster in their eyes.

But at the same time she couldn't let all of them die because of her indecision. She needed some way to find out what had happened to Jon and Ghost, or even Melisandre- she needed some kind of miracle.

"Any last words?" Ramsay asked her father, mother, Ser Davos and Devan, "Anything to help Shireen make her decision?"

"Yes," Davos replied, "I do have some final words."

Ramsay pulled Shireen up from the ground where she had been sitting and dragged her over to where the prisoners were tied up in their small cell. He threw her down in front of Ser Davos, and Shireen was too afraid to look at the Onion Knight, too afraid that she would cry again and remembering how humiliating it was to be weak in front of Ramsay.

"It is past time for me to leave, Princess," Ser Davos said simply, "No Princess, it is. I have served your family for over twenty years and will continue to serve all of you until the day I die, but I am old, Princess, soon I won't be able to fight any longer. You need to think about who can best protect you and the Baratheon cause. I'll miss you."

Shireen sobbed loudly, looking up at her dear friend through tear stained eyes, wishing she could be back in the old maester's rooms or her room at Dragonstone spending a normal Sunday afternoon teaching Ser Davos to read or talking about his adventures.

"Shireen," Stannis said sternly, "Ramsay has chosen you to be the key player in this game because of your compassion and kindness. He likes to break things. Whatever you choose remember that. Do not let him take away the best parts of you. Remember who you really are."

Shireen nodded sadly.

"Princess," Devan said, trying to reach through the bars although he wouldn't have been able to hold her hand, "I love you, but I am only your lover. I am not my father or your father or your mother. I am just a half-grown man. What do I know about battle strategy or alliances? I'm not afraid, do your duty."

Shireen sobbed loudly, hearing Devan echo her father's words reminded her that she would have to be more like Stannis and less like herself to find a solution to this problem. Her father would be able to think with emotion.

"Shireen," her mother said shakily, "I have constantly undermined and bullied you, I am only just realising my mistakes. You are the Princess Shireen of House Baratheon. I remember the day you were born on Dragonstone, the way you used to play with the stone dragons on the battlements. I remember our gravest mistake, allowing Melisandre too… but it gave us another chance to make things right, it was as if you were born all over again. You have become so much stronger, even when we have hated how you've interrogated Melisandre and Ramsay, putting yourself in danger to try to help your father, I remember how you looked so much like him as you stood beneath those bleeding stars and asked Melisandre to tell us if he was still alive. At Dragonstone, we neglected you, but here you have been born again, born anew, and the blood of the Targaryeans and Baratheons shows especially strongly in you. You must forget the girl you were and remember who you are now. Let that guide your decision as to who to sacrifice, my sweet daughter."

Shireen looked at her parents in confusion, wondering what her mother concealed in her words. She sensed they were more than just sweet motherly affectionate words. Born of Dragonstone… playing with stone dragons… being burnt… the bleeding stars painted in the dungeons of Castle Black… and something about Targaryeans and Baratheons- there was something hidden there, something her mother expected her to know. But her mother didn't share the appreciation for literature that Shireen had, so it wasn't going to be something necessarily for Shireen's books, what would Selyse know more about than Shireen knew?

Shireen searched through her mind for any ideas as Stannis looked at his wife with shock and she nodded solemnly, Ser Davos looked shocked and Shireen realised he already knew the answer but there was no way she could ask him. Only Devan looked as confused as she was.

"Do your duty," her father echoed with a solemn nod, "You are our beacon of light in the darkness."

Shireen pondered her father's words knowing now that it was something to do with light and darkness. Then suddenly her face lit up with realisation before she burst out in loud hysterical cries. She knew what she had to but there was no way she could bear having to do something like that.

Ramsay smiled as he watched on and knelt next to the Princess as she sobbed.

"There, there," he said, pretending to comforting and pretending to cradle Shireen in his arms, "I know it is awful, but it will all be over soon. Just say who and I will tell my men to do the rest."

Shireen chocked out a barely audible sound, and Ramsay strained to hear her. Shireen reached for her light in the darkness, a faint glint of silver, before Ramsay even registered what was going to happen next."

"Me," Shireen muttered, before driving the dagger through her chest.

Ramsay watched as Shireen bled, the blood turning the snow red. He smiled, "Well that was foolish."

Shireen shook her head, before speaking quickly, "Three heads of Azor Ahai. You wanted three people dead, you got your wish. I made my sacrifice. The dagger is light bringer."

Ramsay looked at her in confusion, not registering what was happening until it was too late. Shireen drove the dagger through his heart and he felt the dagger burn inside of him, scorching his innards until the life left him.

Stannis tore at the ropes around him, trying as hard as he could to go to his daughter's side. He watched as Selyse, Davos and Devan tried to do the same thing. After what seemed like moments, he finally managed to break free, his wrists a bloody mess, and quickly helped free the others before breaking through the wooden bars of the cell and racing towards Shireen.

He knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. The bloody dagger was clutched in her little pale hand and he watched as he hand became limp and it fell into the snow. Stannis sobbed loudly and was aware of Ser Davos and Devan crying loudly next to him and Selyse shrieking with pain and grief.

His little girl was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Stannis tore at the metal with his hands trying to get make it break as his men tried to cut through it with swords, knives, anything they could get their hands on. Even Ghost gnawed at the bars and he had managed to make more progress than the ten men put together.

Stannis both hated and loved the process. It stopped his mind from thinking about… but at the same time he needed Jon urgently. There was no time to waste and so many things that needed to be planned out so that none of them would end up badly injured, or even killed.

Eventually one of the bars broke allowing a large enough gap for Jon and Ghost to climb through. Jon thanked the men and smiled at Stannis and for once Stannis was glad that no one expected him to show any emotional. He was sure he was going to fall apart.

"Thank you, your Grace," Jon said, bowing before his king, "I am in your debt."

"Well you will repay it," Stannis said simply, "Come with me. With have work to do. And bring Ghost with you."

"Yes, your Grace," Jon said in a confused tone, noticing that Stannis's hands were covered in dry blood.

Jon followed Stannis as he led him up a flight of stairs towards the top of the Lord's tower. He was aware of a warmth that radiated for a room near the top and saw a flicker of light around the edge of the door.

"What is going on?" Jon demanded, Ghost raising his heckles and growling slightly.

"Nothing, Lord Stark," Ser Davos reassured him, appearing suddenly from one of the floors below, "His Grace wants to discuss the next battles with you, we want to see if we can rally the support of some of the southerners, he wants to discuss with you any potential allies and how they might aid us. The Princess Shireen has asked for Ghost, she is feeling lonely and bored."

Jon nodded understandingly, "Of course, anything for the princess. Just let the Princess know that she might want to get one of the servants to fetch Ghost some food, he missed lunch."

"Yes, Lord Stark," Ser Davos said, "Come on Ghost, we mustn't keep the Princess waiting."

Ghost trotted off after Ser Davos cautiously, sensing that something wasn't right, but trusting the Onion Knight who had always been kind to him and his lord and lady.

Ser Davos lead Ghost down into the crypts of Winterfell where the animal instantly relaxed curling up at the bottom of the statue of Lyanna Stark.

"Look, Ghost," Ser Davos began, walking away from the animal until he was standing high up the flight of steps leading the crypt, "You and I, we are alike, we both serve the Princess. Stannis didn't want you killed and I most definitely didn't either, but what we are doing is for her sake. We just don't want you getting in the way. I promise you'll get to your master once it's all finished. I'm sorry, Ghost, but Princess Shireen was the closest things to a daughter that I've ever had. I think you understand what it likes to lose your family, you're lost your parents and your brothers and sisters, I lost my sons, I can't bear the thought of the Princess not being here. So please just wait, everything will be ok."

Ghost walked over to Ser Davos anxiously, as the Onion Knight quickly closed the heavy iron door and locked it, checking it would hold against the weight of the direwolf. He could hear Ghost scratching on the door and cussed under his breath before apologizing again and walking back up to the room at the top of the tower.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Stannis waited patiently outside of the room, not willing to watch the performance that was going on inside. No doubt Melisandre was seducing the Stark boy as she had done with the bastard boy and also with Stannis himself. But Melisandre was supposed to be his, even if this was completely necessary, and it hurt him to allow her to be with anyone else.

Melisandre was going to be back in their lives now completely, he'd decided but no more burnings or killing children or anything like that. Well after she'd finished with Jon. Time had proved that Azor Ahai did exist and that the Lord of Light must therefore exist to.

He just hadn't expected Azor Ahai to be his daughter.

Everything must be risked for Shireen. She was going to be the one who saved them all.

What was the life of one bastard boy compared to a whole kingdom?

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Selyse paced backwards and forwards over the creaking floorboards. She didn't dare look at Shireen for fear that she would go into hysterics.

They had wrapped her up in tons of furs and blankets, so many that Selyse felt it would make her feverish… even now.

She was waiting for Melisandre and for her husband, waiting for some indication that they were ready and then they would fix everything and then everything would go back to the way it should be.

Only it never would. There were too many things being realised, too many secrets being told.

Shireen was Azor Ahai- she had been born amidst salt and smoke and under a bleeding star, she had the blood of dragons and a burning sword (Ramsay had yelled it's burning me as he died). She had probably also fulfilled the sacrifice part, or that would be fulfilled very soon perhaps if things went too far, and as for awakening stone dragons or something like that.

Well would that mean the Targaryen girl's dragons, or maybe even the stone dragons of Dragonstone keep? Shireen had had nightmares about the Dragonstone dragons for years.

And what about the three heads of Azor Ahai? What did they mean, did it really stand for the three people she had saved earlier?

It was all so confusing and Selyse worried again if they were making the right decision.

There was no other way, Selyse thought to herself, As cruel and as wrong as it was, it had to be done. Shireen was going to save them, this was about more than just being a mother, this was about saving a kingdom. A kingdom that would never have needed to be saved if people had done their duty. If people had restrained themselves and their lust then none of this would have happened.

Shireen wouldn't have been hurt again, Selyse thought painfully.

She knew she had to let it happen.

Jon Stark had King's blood.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Ghost let out a loud and miserable whine that echoed around the whole castle. He trudged through the snow miserably looking up at the tower again and again but it was over.

His master wasn't coming back.

There would be no more making snow monsters in the sunset light, no more smuggled joints of ham at midnight, no more watching as Jon talked with Stannis or Shireen or any of them.

Jon was dead.

Ghost would have felt completely empty if it weren't for one thing.

Despite all the misery he didn't want his master's death to be in vain.

He wanted Shireen to live again, he wanted her to be happy.

And for that reason, and that reason only, Stannis, Melisandre and Davos had not been eaten alive.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

At first everything was heavy as if waking up from a deep slumber. Legs and arms felt numb and weary and struggled to push of the weight. Breathing was slow but steady and the heart beat was the same too. Eyes felt glued together and heads felt like they were stuffed with cotton.

The first thing Shireen registered was that she was alive, the second was that she had been dead.

She gazed around the room at her elated parents and Ser Davos who was crying happily and walked over to kiss her head. Even Melisandre was there, smiling happily at her handiwork, no doubt feeling for once that R'hollor wishing agreed with everyone's.

Well everyone except two people.

"What was the cost?" Shireen asked in raspy and low voice.

Stannis looked around the room pained and Selyse and Davos exchanged a concerned look.

"Jon Stark," Stannis said quietly, wishing it wasn't true.


	11. Chapter 11

Davos knew he was in a massive amount of trouble.

It had been over a week since the princess had last spoken to him or Stannis or Selyse or Melisandre. The only person she'd spoken to was Devan and he always wore a sheepish look on his face now, as if he was tired of being in the middle of all of this.

Davos would never make his son choose between him and the Princess of course, and Devan was loyal to both of them so there wasn't any choosing that needed to be done.

It pained Davos to know that Shireen was disappointed in him. It had taken him a good hour of arguing and begging for her to listen to him to convince her that he hadn't known Melisandre would kill Jon Snow. To convince her that his only job was to lead away Ghost and that he had believe that Stannis and Melisandre were only going to use leeches.

Surprisingly enough, even Selyse had thought that her husband and friend had gone too far in sacrificing Jon Snow. Whilst she had expected it to cross Stannis's mind she hadn't actually expected him to go that far. Especially after what she had told Stannis…

Or maybe it was because of what she had told Stannis… It was strange that Selyse had confided in Ser Davos about something like that. It was strange that she'd confided in Davos about anything like that.

Davos shuddered, Stannis really hated Renly, Robb Stark and the Lannisters for claiming to be the true kings. He wouldn't be prepared to entertain any more usurpers- especially not ones that wanted to marry his daughter.

Of course, Stannis hadn't said much after the sacrifice, except to say that the Princess had ordered for them to go back to Dragonstone and that they'd be leaving as soon as the men were ready. They were now at Eastwatch by the Sea preparing the boats they had borrowed from their allies (who had thought Jon had been killed by White Walkers).

Davos knocking on the door of the library and, after hearing an answering sigh of irritation, entered the room.

Shireen looked up at him sternly before turning back to the book she was reading.

"Your father wishes to talk to you, Princess," Davos began gently.

Shireen looked at him with an incredulous look that Stannis often gave him whenever he said something that was deemed absurd.

"He is sorry, Princess," Davos replied carefully, "He wanted you to know that. He did it out of love, his love for you, that's his justification."

Shireen laughed scornfully, "Love? What does my father know about love?"

"Quite a lot actually," Davos corrected her, "Don't forget he searched all over Westeros and across the Narrow Sea to search for a cure for the greyscale. No matter where he was he always made sure to visit you on your name day. Your father might not show it and he might have made a lot of mistakes, but he does love you Shireen as does your mother, who has been worried about you. I know that your mother was unaware of the Lady Melisandre's real intentions. Your mother just wanted you to be alive and happy, it's what she's always wanted…"

Shireen slammed her book shut angrily, "Be quiet, Ser Davos! You assume to know everything about my mother and father, and maybe you do but you should know more about me than either of them. I'm practically your daughter! Have you ever stopped to wonder for a moment if I want to be brought back?"

"Shireen," Davos said so horrified he forgot his place. Shireen had started crying and he reached out to hug her but she pushed him away.

"These things keep on happening," Shireen said in a croaky voice, "I keep on being close to death or dying over and over again. Is it wrong that I just want to be happy? I know what mother said, about, about… me being Azor Ahai. I wish it wasn't true. There's so much pain that come with something like that… It's why I had to leave Gilly and Sam and Ghost back at Castle Black. When Azor Ahai killed Nissa Nissa it was a sacrifice of his old life, not an actual sacrifice of a human being… he was recognising who he was, he wouldn't have needed to kill anyone, not really… and that's why I didn't want to be brought back. Because for a while I've known now, who I am, and I'm scared it'll mean that I'll lose everyone I love."

Shireen threw herself into Ser Davos's arms and sobbed loudly. He stroked her wavy hair, reassuring her everything was going to be ok.

"That's why I refuse to speak to you or Mother or Father," Shireen said, "Because I didn't want to be brought back and also because I thought I could use Jon's sacrifice as a way to push you away, I wanted to believe it was that that had made me go my own way because it would be easier. I kept on talking to Devan because… I know it's really stupid and unimportant… but because… I just couldn't stop talking to him, I don't know why, I just… I need him but not in the same way I need you or Father or Mother… it's just so odd."

Davos smiled, "I think you know why."

"But if I have to give up my old life," Shireen began uncertainly.

"It doesn't mean you have to leave everyone behind that you love," Davos reassured her, "Maybe if there was some ceremony to show that you were sacrificing your old life to start your new life as Azor Ahai."

"But what would the sacrifice be?" Shireen asked quietly, "I hope it won't hurt me too much, or hurt anyone I love."

Davos sighed, "I hope so too. But sacrifices are always difficult."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Melisandre looked up through the bars of her cage to the sky above her, knowing that tonight would be the last time she'd ever see the stars. The Princess had given the order earlier, despite her shouts that she would need the support of the Lord of Light. It had been no use.

Melisandre watched as the Princess walked towards her. Shireen stopped in front of her, the dagger- Lightbringer in her hand.

"In the name of King Stannis of House Baratheon, First of His Name, the one true King of the Andals, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Princess Shireen, of the House Baratheon, sentence you to die. Any last words, Melisandre?"

"Do your duty, Princess," Melisandre said quietly, "Never forget who you are, or where you truly come from. May the Lord of Light protect you."

Shireen looked sternly at the woman before stabbing her through the heart.

It turned out that Red Priestesses were no stronger than ordinary women, especially when it came to being stabbed.

Shireen watched quietly as fire met fire and Melisandre was reduced to ashes.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

 **Four months later…**

Shireen's sixteenth name day and come and passed and she could honestly say that she felt now more like an adult that she ever had. She looked at the letter she had been writing happy that it contained everything she wanted to say in just the way she wanted it to be said.

The truth was that her father had too many enemies. There were some enemies who could end up being friends, Shireen thought to herself, there were some enemies who it would be stupid to fight against.

The letter contained her contract and Shireen felt it was a very fair one. The Targaryen girl seemed happy to rule across the Narrow Sea and all she desired was for her family to belong where it should, back on the Iron throne. Shireen's contract allowed for that, the Targaryeans would return to the throne again, fulfilling Daenerys wishes, so long as the girl stayed in Meeren and allow Shireen to use her dragons.

Shireen sealed the letter before attaching it to the raven's foot, hoping the bird would be strong enough to reach Meeren. She gave it a few seeds which it pecked at happily before opening the window and allowing it to fly away.

A knock on the door startled her and she turned to see her mother standing there smiling.

"Come on," Selyse said impatiently, "I won't have you sitting in here all day pondering over phrases in books and writing letters. Honestly, Ser Davos said you were muttering about awakening stone dragons again in your sleep. I am sure that the old gargoyles will stay asleep for the remainder of the evening. You have a wedding to plan for."

Shireen smiled, "Ok, Mother. I promise I'll be along soon. I just need to talk to Father first."

Selyse nodded, "Ok, but don't be too long. And whatever you do, don't mention the guest lists to him, your father says only the small council should attend the feast but if he thinks I'm going to let that happen then…"

"Ok, Mother," Shireen said, "I promise I will be back soon."

Selyse brushed a hand over Shireen's hair as she walked through the door, for once thinking that they were almost a normal family.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Stannis was where he always was, in the small council meeting room, staring at the map and its ships. And now the dragons of course, Davos had carved them especially for his map and Stannis felt somewhat like a little boy who just received a new toy to play with.

He watched as Shireen entered the room confidently and took the seat in front of him. She placed a large book and the toy stag, which she carried everywhere, on the table carefully moving away some of the wooden ships.

"Anything interesting?" Stannis asked.

"Not much," Shireen replied, "Just a lot about stone dragons and the three heads of the dragon."

"A dragon with three heads," Stannis joked, "Like a hydra or something?"

Shireen laughed, "Maybe, we'd still be in a good place if it was. I don't think it is a literal dragon though, I think it's supposed to be three people. Me, Devan, I think, and I'm not sure who else. Perhaps Daenerys."

"You think the Targaryen girl will agree to this," Stannis said doubtfully, "That she will want her son on the Iron Throne with your daughter?"

Shireen nodded, "Her own brother married into the Martell family joining two great dynasties. She might have dragons, but I am Azor Ahai. She will know the right decision to make."

"Did you tell her to hurry?" Stannis asked, "The throne has never looked more tangible than now. Tommen Lannister sits there but his mother had been disgraced and his wife is looked away. He is weak, but I will not underestimate Cersei. Nor am I blind the idea that other will try to assert their claim through whatever foolish reasoning. We need to be ready."

Shireen nodded, "But what about the sacrifice?"

Stannis sighed, "When the time comes we will all have to do our duty."


	12. Chapter 12

That one simple word fixed everything.

Shireen had waited weeks for a reply and now she happily clutched the letter to her chest, smiling proudly, before running up the rickety staircase and through the narrow and chilly corridor to her father's council room.

She burst into the room earning the evil eye from Maester Pylos for her unladylike entrance. Her father just smiled, seeing the letter in her hand and waited for her to speak.

"The Targaryen girl said yes," Shireen announced, "She will attending Devan and I's wedding before we set sail for King's Landing."

Stannis smiled, "Stone dragons. The three dragons of Dragonstone. Perhaps the three heads of the dragon will be you, Devan and the girl."

"Maybe," Shireen replied, "She'll be here in a month, so we'll have to wait and see."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Daenerys looked around uncertainly at the bleak and grey Dragonstone. As hard as she tried she couldn't manage to imagine a young child liking a place like this- she felt sorry for Shireen, this was all she had known until she'd journeyed to the north.

Daenerys was taken aback when she first spotted the princess, standing next to her father and mother at the head of the congregation. She recognised Stannis from the tales she had been told about him- a stern and unyielding man. It didn't seem impossible to her that this man had spent a year and a half defending Storm's end whilst being starved out. Shireen on the other hand looked far younger than her sixteen years, especially holding the wooden stag toy. Her dark hair was braided on either side of her head before falling in loose waves down past her shoulders, she had the same piercing blue eyes as her father and held herself with the same stubbornness that her mother had about her. The greyscale was what unnerved Daenerys, it looked like dragon scales. Shireen had written to her about Azor Ahai, a legend Dany was only vaguely aware of from history books, and Dany wondered if there was more to awakening stone dragons than the dragons of Dragonstone or her three dragons.

Her children seemed to love Dragonstone and were flying high above exploring the island. The congregation seemed mostly scared of them, except for Shireen who was amazed by them- a fairy tale come true- and Stannis who seemed to be concerned about the damage they might do to the indestructible fortress.

"Your grace," Daenerys said curtsying low to the Baratheons.

"Rise up," Stannis replied gruffly, and Daenerys obeyed, "I hope they are well behaved, otherwise they'll have to stay in the basement."

"They have their moments, your grace," Daenerys admitted, "But I am their mother, they listen to me. They will be no trouble to you I swear."

"All the same I will not allow my daughter anywhere near them," Selyse said quietly.

"Mother!" Shireen protested.

"We'll discuss that later," Stannis replied, "Now come on, let's head to the Great Hall. I thought I should throw a proper welcome feast."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The raven flew hurriedly through the small hall where the royal family and Dany were eating dinner. The food was plain yet exquisite. Dragonstone didn't have the same kind of stores as King's Landing or Illyria so the food was mostly fish rather than meat but the cooks were good and they made beautiful dishes with what they had.

The raven landed in front of Stannis and side stepped to also face Shireen who was sitting next to her father. The small girl carefully pulled the letter away from the Raven's leg. The whole room grew silent as Shireen read the letter and then stood up to make her announcement.

"Tommen Lannister is dead," Shireen said loudly, "All other activities will be postponed, we will leave for King's Landing at sunrise."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Shireen lay on thin makeshift mattress below deck, clutching her recently emptied stomach- no matter how many times she went on a boat she was always seasick. She watched as Devan clambered down the stairs and rushed over to her just as once again threw up into the bucket, she envied him- he had spent his whole life on the sea, she wouldn't be surprise if he told her he or his brothers had been born on a boat.

Devan hugged the princess to his side, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm hoping this isn't all because you had cold feet," Devan said with a smirk, "Or because of your mother's overzealous planning. There are easier ways. Faking measles always worked with my mother, although she did make me eat bowl of brown for a week, so I guess she figured out my plan."

Shireen giggled, "My feet are nice and toasty. I hope Marya hasn't been causing too much trouble for your father and you. I'm just glad mother has finally decided on a wedding dress that I also like. Now she's just got to argue with father about the feast. We'll be getting married in King's Landing, Devan! Imagine that! I wonder if Father will stay in King's Landing or if he'll return to Dragonstone and make that the new ruling capital. It isn't very big, but its home and I'll miss it. I bet it will be strange for your father to be back home."

"You'll have to win King's Landing first," Devan said.

"I have three dragons," Shireen said, "And you."

"And me?" Devan echoed with a smirk, "I'm as good as three dragons."

"Definitely," Shireen replied before kissing him.

"Princess!" Devan said in surprise, "Such behaviour is unbecoming for a lady of such high esteem!"

Shireen rolled her eyes, laughing, and then kissed him more ravenously.

"No but seriously, my Princess," Devan replied, "There are at least a hundred men on this boat, including our fathers. If they were to catch us, if we were to go too far. Imagine the look on your father's face, they'd be singing songs about it for years."

Shireen smiled, "Might be worth it."

"Think of your poor father, your grace," Devan begged, "And think of what your mother might say. You'd be forced to join a sept and serve as a daughter of the seven gods. My father would never hear the end of it from Salladhor San either."

"Well for their sake then," Shireen said, kissing Devan's cheek, before growing contemplative, "I can't believe how nervous I was to tell you that I love you, I almost passed out from nerves, but it was the best day of my life."

"Your wedding will be the best day of your life," Devan corrected her, "My parents said it was the best day of my life."

"My mother wouldn't say the same thing," Shireen replied, "She said we were cursed the night of my parent's wedding and that's why my brothers all died."

"I'm not sure about all of that," Devan replied.

"I hope I'll be able to have sons," Shireen said, "When you're a queen, daughters just won't do."

"I have six brothers," Devan replied, "My father had seven and my mother five. Your father had only brothers, your mother had a brother. I think we should worry about whether we'll be able to have girls."

Shireen smiled, "I should go up on deck to see what's happening. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, your grace," Devan replied.

"Please, just call me Shireen," the little girl said.

"Ok, Shireen," Devan said, making her name sound like a glorious melody, "Let's go and torment our parents with our oversentimentality.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK 

Stannis gazed at the horizon aware of King's Landing coming into view and the dragons in the sky above him riding happily on the air currents. He noticed Shireen appear on deck with Devan and watched as she unsteadily walked over to him. On the other side of the ship sat Daenerys, he nodded to her, motioning for her to give the command.

Once the dragons had soared sufficiently close to King's Landing, Daenerys replied with a nod.

"Drakaris!" Daenerys yelled.

The dragons soared closer to the castle before burning it. Shireen, Stannis, Devan, Davos and Daenerys watched as the turrets caught alight first and then the rest of the castle followed gradually.

The ships inched closer, reminding the men of the siege of the Blackwater only a year or so before. Except this time there was no wildfire and Tyrion Lannister was on their side.

"I told her to make them to spare Flea Bottom," Stannis told Ser Davos, "No point killing innocent peasants and smugglers. Let King's Landing belong to them now. I want Dragonstone to be my palace. A new palace for a new monarchy."

"Of course, your grace," Ser Davos replied, "I just worry that your grandchildren would not do well in the conditions of Dragonstone. Shireen often got ill in her young years because of the damp, and whilst the Queen swore it was because of the greyscale I would personally disagree."

"They can grow up in Cape Wraith," Stannis replied, "It'll be safer for them there. They'll be raised by their uncles also no doubt. We will need to be very careful. Ser Davos, might I request something?"

"Of course, your grace," Ser Davos replied.

"Shireen feels she needs to still make a sacrifice," Stannis admitted, "I want to sacrifice myself. Now before you protest, let me explain. It would be the ultimate sacrifice, stepping away from her old life into her new life. And I deserve it."

"I won't allow it your grace," Ser Davos replied, "I will defy your orders. I will have to."

Stannis sighed, "I know you would. What I am hoping is that she's already fulfilled that requirement. Ramsay, Melisandre, leaving Ghost behind, one of those things. I thought it could have fulfilled that part of the prophecy."

"Being burnt at the stake fulfilled that part of the prophecy, your grace," Ser Davos began, "She sacrificed her old life then, an easy childlike life, she sacrificed the life she loved for a great life because she knew that not just anyone survives something like that. She was the sacrifice."

Stannis smiled, properly smiled, "Thank you, old friend. Now let's see this old home of yours."


	13. Chapter 13

**A few months later**

"Cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," the septon said, as Devan draped a cloak embroidered with gold onions and stags around Shireen's small shoulders.

The stood in the great hall at Dragonstone, their families and the Lords and Ladies watching them. Marya was sobbing with joy and even Selyse had shed the occasional tear, Stannis nodded his approval occasionally, and Davos smiled at them both encouraging them to not be nervous.

"I now name you husband and wife," the septon announced finally, not able to finish his words before the young couple kissed.

Stannis eyes were wide with shock as he watched his daughter filled with passion and he looked away in horror. Whenever he thought his daughter the first image that came to mind was always of her as a little toddler ordering him to play dragons and conquerors with her whenever he visited her. To think of her as a married woman was shocking to him.

Selyse smiled at him and whispered to him, "Man up."

Stannis clenched his jaw before turning red, Selyse just laughed.

"Aren't they so perfect?" Marya announced, "I hope they'll be happy forever."

Stannis nodded, smiling, he hoped so too.

 **A year later**

It was obvious there was something wrong with the smallest of the twin boys. They had been born only a day before, but the smallest was struggling to breathe and was cold and pale all the time.

Shireen clutched him to her chest, trying to keep him warm. Winter was upon them now, properly, and the White Walker army was only a hundred leagues from Winterfell, where they were currently staying.

The maester looked at the child miserably.

"I can't do this," Shireen muttered, tears running down her cheeks, "He is my first born."

"He will die otherwise," the maester said, "And so will the Seven Kingdoms. They have asked for an heir. He will not be an heir of the Baratheon and Seaworth households. He will bring us peace still. He is the prince that has been promised. Make this sacrifice, my lady."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

The ice king stood before her, staring silently and intently. Shireen was still sore but walked towards the crying tree in the godswood. She placed the baby before it and watched as the ice king nodded in understanding and his gaze softened.

She knew he would honour the agreement. Provide an heir and they would never attack her family or the Seven Kingdoms again. They would return to beyond the wall and rule there for the rest of time.

"Take care of him, please," Shireen begged the ice king, "Do not make him into a killer."

"Shireen," Devan said, hugging his wife as the ice king picked up the child, placing a cold hand on its small head.

"Edric," Shireen said, "His name is Edric."

The ice king smiled, his gaze softening. He picked up the baby, whose eyes glowed with a much bluer light than they had before. He walked out the godswood and to his family beyond.

The white walkers were never seen again.

 **10 years later**

"But grandfather," the little dark haired girl begged, "You never tell us any jokes. You hardly ever laugh."

"Cassana," Stannis answered, "I am busy and your mother asked to see you five hours ago."

Cassana bit her lip, "Well if I'm already late what's the point in hurrying. Anyway my brothers get away with everything. Did you see what Stanny did? No wonder he was sick, all of that sugar, and Matthos and Allard, Mother really shouldn't let them run around Aegon's garden at night it's full of ghosts. Only May understands what it's like for me, but she's two, she hardly speaks. You're the only one who wants me to learn how to fight, Mother said I should learn history and mathematics, so I can make a good queen across the sea, but I hate it. I like books, I do, but I just want to learn how to fight. Don't tell Mother but Father said he'd train me in secret. I'm hoping you might be able to help me too Grandfather. I heard you were the best sword fighter ever, before you got old."

Stannis raised his eyebrows at his six year old granddaughter's frankness, which she'd obviously inherited from the Seaworth side of the family. Her hair was jet black and curly, like all of her siblings and she had large blue eyes not unlike Stannis's own. He shouldn't have favourites, he knew, but if he had to choose he would have chosen her.

"I should show you the weapons room then," Stannis replied, "That can be your first lesson."

"Oh, thank you, Grandfather," the young girl exclaimed, before hugging Stannis. He'd had to learn how to hug since he now had six grandchildren and another on the way.

He took Cassana's hand before leading her down the corridor.

"This isn't the way to the weapons room-," Cassana announced, "You tricked me."

"Another time, I promise," Stannis said, "Please don't kill me, Cass. You're already in enough trouble with your mother."

"Yes, she is," Shireen said, opening a nearby door, "What have I told you about your lessons? You won't be a very good Queen if you see knight and say Ker-niggit. Now come on."

Cass sulked as she shuffled into the room.

Shireen looked at her father, smiling.

She was Azor Ahai, savoir of the world, but to him she was still his little girl and he loved her dearly. He missed her when she was away at Cape Wraith and the halls were not filled with the noise of her children.

When everyone was here they were just like an ordinary family. Just like Stannis has always wanted his own family to be.

That was why he had secluded Shireen from other people, yet made her his heir. He thought her an equal to any son he might have. Memories flashed through his mind of Shireen as a baby, growing into a toddler, then a child, then a young woman, and now as a mother.

He ran a hand through his grey hair, before walking into his own rooms where Selyse was gazing out of the window at Blackwater Bay, which had taken so much from him and then given it all back.

"Cassana?" she asked.

Stannis laughed haggardly, "She'll be sent to Meeren soon. We'll only be able to see her once a year then. And the boys will be taken in by their uncles and grandfather and grandmother soon. At least we'll get to raise Stanny and Shireen and Devan will be staying here with us."

"There will be more grandchildren," Selyse reassured Stannis, "We might need to tell them to stop soon."

Stannis smiled, "Good luck. I've never seen two people so in love."

Selyse smiled in reply, "I wish we could have been more like that."

"Me too," Stannis replied, before hugging his wife, "We'll just have to go a different way about it. We are different people. We looked for what we wanted in the wrong places but we will find it, I'm sure of that, my Queen."

Selyse smiled, "So am I, my King. I am definitely sure of that."

THE END 

_Thank you so much for the comments! :)_


End file.
